L'histoire magique de Penny Lupin
by pennylupin09
Summary: Penny Lupin une jeune orpheline de 14 ans découvre tardivement son lien de parenté avec Remus Lupin, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à l'école de magie Poudlard. S'ouvre alors à elle un merveilleux monde magique loin de l'orphelinat où elle a toujours vécu.
1. Chapitre I : L'orphelinat (Prologue)

**Chapitre I : L'orphelinat (Prologue)**

Dans le centre de Londres, au coin de Shakspear road se dresser le petit orphelinat dans lequel Penny Lupin avait grandi. Penny, maintenant âgé de 14 ans était une jeune fille que certain pourrait qualifier de petite taille. Elle avait un visage lunaire, de grands yeux verts et de beaux cheveux de feux. Penny vivait à l'orphelinat depuis ça plus tendre enfance, et y avait vécu une vie banale. Souvent elle songeait à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si ses parents étaient encore là. L'orphelinat d'Uppeton était ce qu'elle avait toujours connu le bas, elle avait toujours était traitée avec beaucoup de respect. Toute ça scolarité avait été faite au sein de ce même orphelinat. Penny n'avait jamais été la première de la classe, elle avait pourtant des résultats convenables qui lui ont permit de ne jamais redoublé. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, car après les cours elle préférait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et rêvé à une autre vie, à une vie avec une famille. Elle savait qu'elle était trop vieille pour ce faire adopter mais, Penny gardait le secret espoir qu'un jour Madame Richard la directrice de l'orphelinat rentre dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer qu'une famille voulait enfin d'elle. Elle rester alors des heures entières étendues sur son lit à imaginer une famille, une famille qui l'aurait sauvé de l'orphelinat.  
Elle n'aurait jamais pus imaginé qu'une personne aurait pu bouleverser sa vie pour toujours…


	2. Chapitre II : Le sauveur

**Chapitre II : Le sauveur** **  
**  
L'homme qui se tenait devant le bureau portait un vieux manteau rapiécé par endroits. Penny était sur le point de partir quand elle entendit son nom. Elle colla alors son oreille contre le mur et écouta avec grande attention la conversation.  
\- Comment ce fait il que pendant 14 ans personne ne soit venue chercher cette petite alors qu'elle avait une famille ? Dit Mme Richard indignée.  
\- Écoutez j'ignorais que jusque-là que Penny était la fille de mon cousin. Ses parents sont mort très peut de temps après sa naissance, nous nous étions éloigné avec mon cousin à cette époque-là. Quand j'ai su qu'elle était dans un orphelinat j'ai tout de suite voulu la prendre avec moi ! Répondit l'étranger.  
\- Êtes-vous sure que vous êtes prêt à l'accueillir ?  
\- Bien entendu je ne vais quand même pas la laissé là ! Réplica il.  
\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous laissez emmener une jeune fille de mon orphelinat comme ça ...  
\- Je sais bien, c'est pour cela que je vous ai amené les papiers nécessaires qui certifient que je suis apte à prendre Penny. Elle sera bien sure sous mon entière responsabilité jusqu'à ses 18 ans.  
\- Bien cela m'a l'air d'être en ordre …  
\- Je comprends votre scepticisme Madame, mais je peux vous assurez qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains.  
\- D'accord puisqu'en est ainsi... Je vais la chercher.  
\- Excusez-moi mais serais il possible de lui parler avant de partir je suis conscient que cette nouvelle risque de bouleverser toute ça vie.  
\- Bien sûr, elle est dans sa chambre je vais vous y conduire.

À ces paroles elle courru sur son lit pour attendre la venue de son sauveur. Mais comment y croire ? Elle avait attendue ce moment toute ma vie ...

\- Penny quelqu'un pour toi ouvre la porte, dit madame Richard  
\- J'arrive madame !  
\- Bonjours Penny, dit l'homme  
\- Euh bonjours, répondit-elle timidement.  
\- Pouvez-vous nous laisser madame Richard, j'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Penny, demanda il.  
\- Bien je serais dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi, dit Mrs Richard en sortant de la pièce.  
\- Merci beaucoup.

La porte se referma, laissant Penny seul avec l'homme. Il s'assit et lui fit un signe pour que qu'elle en fasse de même.

\- Bien je pense que tu sais déjà pourquoi je suis là mais je tiens, avant que nous partions à éclaircir quelque point avec toi.  
\- Euh oui d'accord.  
\- Tout d'abord, je me nomme Remus Lupin et je suis ton oncle. Je suis désolé d'entrée si tard dans ta vie.  
\- J'ignorais que j'avais encore de la famille en vie.  
\- Je dois avouer que moi non plus, c'est grace à Albus Dumbeldore le directeur de l'école Poudlard où je travaille que j'ai réussi à te retrouver.  
\- Alors, je vais partir avec vous ?  
\- En effet, je vais t'adopter.  
\- Oh je suis, enfin je veux dire … merci, s'exclama elle.  
-Je suis heureux que ça te fasse plaisir, dit il en lui souriant.  
\- Excusez-moi mais vous avez dit que vous travaillait à Poudlard, je ne connais pas cette école est elle en dehors de Londres ? Demanda elle.  
\- Oh oui, Poudlard est une école de magie Penny, et c'est là que tu étudieras à la rentrée. D'habitude les élèves ne sont pas acceptés si tard, mais j'ai réussi à avoir une dérogation pour toi.  
\- Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Vous avez dit de magie ? Demanda elle perplexe.  
\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, tu es une sorcière Penny, annonça il.  
\- Quoi mais ce n'est pas possible, je voudrais vous croire mais tout cela me semble irréel, vous êtes sûr, je veux dire ...  
\- Je m'attends à ce que tu réagisses comme ça. Chez la plupart des sorciers les pouvoirs apparaisse vers l'âge de 10 ans, chez toi ils sont apparue i peine 3 mois.  
\- Écoutez-vous, devez faire erreur je n'ai malheureusement aucun pouvoir ... dit elle désolé.  
\- Si tu en as je peux te l'assurer, tu ne sais juste pas encore t'en servir. C'est pour cela que tu vas aller à Poudlard pour savoir comment gérer la magie que tu as en toi, expliqua il.  
\- Donc je suis une sorcière ... comment ça se fait ?  
\- Tes parents étaient des sorciers, répondit il.

Pour la première fois Penny entendit parler de ses parents. Jusque-là elle n'avait rencontré personne qui les avait connue. Elle était ravie d'apprendre cette nouvelle insensée et étrange. Mais si vraiment elle était une sorcière cela expliquerais bien des choses. Comme la fois où elle avait fait disparaître la perruque de Madame Caspring sa professeure de mathématique.

\- Bon je pense que nous continuerons notre conversation en route je suis persuadé que tu as des milliers de questions. Je t'attendrais dans le bureau de Madame Richard pendant que tu rassembleras tes affaires.  
\- D'accord !

Penny rassembla dans son sac le peut d'affaire qu'elle possède et alla rejoindre son oncle.

\- C'est bon tu es prête Penny ? Demanda Mrs Richard.  
\- Oui c'est bon.  
\- Bien, alors il est temps de te faire mes au revoir Penny ça a vraiment été un plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur pour la suite, dit-elle les yeux brillants.  
\- Merci madame.

Penny ne s'en était jamais réellement rendu compte, mais Madame Richard comptait beaucoup pour elle. Elle avait été la seule personne qui comptait réellement dans cet orphelinat

\- Bon, alors je crois que tout est en ordre je peux te laisser partir Penny, essaye de me donner quelque nouvelle tout de même.  
\- Bien madame je n'oublierais pas.

Penny sortit de l'orphelinat le cœur gros en compagnie de son oncle. Elle se demandait si les sorciers aussi prenez le métro ou s'ils étaient capable de voler.

\- Alors suit moi nous allons devoir marcher un peu, dit Remus.  
\- Excusez-moi mais, comment allons nous nous rendre chez vous ?  
\- Ah tu verras en temps voulu Penny je ne peux pas parler de ça dans une rue passante tu comprends, expliqua il.  
\- Euh oui bien sûre.

Après avoir marché en silence durant une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent dans un cul-de-sac visiblement désert.

\- Bien nous y sommes, maintenant je peux parler sans être entendu des moldus, annonça il.  
\- Des quoi ? Demanda intriguée par ce mot.  
\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te parler de choses élémentaires. Les moldus sont les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magique. Les moldus ne doivent surtout ne pas apprendre l'existence de notre monde magique. C'est pour cela que nous devons nous cacher. Alors maintenant nous allons voyager avec un portoloin.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- C'est un objet qui permet de nous téléporter, tu vois cette bouteille par terre ?  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas avec ça que nous allons voyager … si ?  
\- Tu as deviné c'est un portoloin, il faudra bien t'accrocher d'accord

Penny attrapa la bouteille, et soudain elle sentit tout son corps comme tiré en avant. C'était une sensation très désagréable, elle avait l'impression que ces timpens allaient exploser. 10 seconds plus tard elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ils avaient atterri en pleine campagne. Penny aperçu au bout du chemin où ils se trouvaient une maison. Elle en déduit que son oncle devait habiter là.

\- Penny est ce que tout va bien, s'inquiéta Remus en l'aidant à ce relever.  
\- Oui je crois, même si je ne referais pas ça tous les jours, je préfère de loin le métro !  
Son oncle lui sourit, puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la maison

\- Est-ce que c'est là que vous habitez ?  
\- Non, Dumbeldore et moi avons voulu te récupérer le plus vite possible de l'orphelinat. Le problème c'est que ma maison n'est pas assez grande alors en attendent la rentrée tu habiteras chez la famille Weasley. Je leur ai parlé de toi et ils étaient ravi de t'accueillir.  
\- D'accord, répondit Penny d'un air anxieux.  
\- Ne tu t'en fais pas je suis sûr que tu seras très bien ici ! Ce sont des gens très bien tu verras.


	3. Chapitre III : Bienvenue au Terrier

**Chapitre III : Bienvenue au Terrier**

Remus et Penny se rapprochèrent de la maison qui avait en la regardant de plus près une étrange forme.

\- Et voilà Penny je te présente le Terrier ! Annonça Remus.  
\- Le Terrier ? Répéta Penny visiblement étonnée par cette étrange déclaration.  
\- Oui, c'est le nom de cette maison.  
\- Ah d'accord ! Je comprends mieux.

Il se trouvait à présent devant la porte du Terrier. Remus frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrir presque instantanément, comme si quelqu'un les attendait derrière la porte. Penny vis alors une petite femme joliment potelée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait des cheveux roux et bouclés et les accueilli avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah Remus, nous vous attendions avec impatience, s'exclama t-elle.  
\- Bonjours Molly, merci de nous avoir attendu.  
\- Tu dois être Penny, dit Mrs Weasley en lui souriant.  
\- Oui c'est moi, répondit elle timidement.  
\- Allez-y entrez !

Quand elle fut rentrait dans le Terrier, Penny n'en cru pas ses yeux !  
La maison était remplie d'objets étranges, dans la cuisine une cuillère mélangait seule une soupe, une horloge était posée sur la table. Elle n'avait rien d'une horloge traditionnelle, celle-ci possédait 9 aiguilles avec des photos accrochées aux extrémités. Sept des aiguilles étaient pointaient sur "à la maison". Penny intriguait par cet objet s'approcha pour mieux voir les visages sur les photos. Mrs Weasley ce mis derrière elle et lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- Voici ma famille, là tu as mes deux plus grands fils Bill et Charlie, ici c'est Percy, ensuite il y a les jumeaux Fred et George et enfin Ron et Ginny.

Elle se retourna vers l'escalier et annonça :

\- Tiens quand on parle du loup, Ron, Harry, Hermione je vous présente Penny elle va passer le reste de l'été avec nous au Terrier c'est la nièce de Remus. Je compte sur vous trois pour bien l'accueillir !  
\- Bien sûr Mrs Weasley elle est entre de bonnes mains, assura Hermione une jeune fille brune avec des cheveux en broussaille. Tu viens Penny on va te faire visiter !

Penny les suivit timidement dans l'escalier. Ron le fils de Mrs Weasley était grand et roux. L'autre garçon Harry, avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, et portait des lunettes rondes. Penny n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de faire des rencontres à l'orphelinat. Elle était très anxieuse à l'idée de passer le reste de l'été avec de nouvelles personnes. Elle aurait préféré rester avec son oncle qui lui avait inspiré dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu une grande confiance et un sentiment de sécuriter. Elle se répétait sans cesse "je dois avoir l'air vraiment ridicule". Avec un grand soulagement ce fut Hermione qui engagea la conversation

\- Alors tu es la nièce du Professeur Lupin ? Dit elle.  
\- Oui c'est Ça. Vous le connaissez bien ?  
\- Oh oui c'est notre prof de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est le meilleur professeur que l'on est eut d'ailleurs, je l'apprécie beaucoup !

En voyant l'air perdu qu'avait pris penny quand Hermione avait dit "défense contre les forces du mal" Harry commença à expliquer :

\- La Défense contre les forces du mal est une matière qui nous apprend des sorts pour nous défendre en cas d'attaque c'est très utile tu verras.  
\- Ah merci, je sais que je dois avoir l'air un peu bête ... dit elle.  
\- Mais non ! Dit Ron. Harry était aussi perdu que toi, quand on est rentrée à Poudlard.  
\- Oh que oui je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivais mais tu t'habitueras vite tu verras.  
\- Oui en plus tu n'es pas seul on est là pour t'aider n'hésite pas à nous demander de l'aide, la rassura Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent tout en haut de l'escalier dans une petite chambre avec des posters placardés partout sur les murs. Ron annonça :

\- Voilà ma chambre, Harry et moi on dort ici. Hermione, Ginny et toi vous dormirez à l'étage juste en dessous.  
\- D'accord, répondit Penny qui semblait visiblement plus détendu. Waw tes posters bouge !  
\- Oui dans le monde magique aucune image ne reste statique.  
S'il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu sache à propos de notre monde Penny c'est le Quidditch  
\- N'abuse pas Ron il y a des choses plus importantes quand même !  
\- Non Hermione ! Tu dis ça parce que c'est l'un des rares domaines où je mis connais plus que toi !  
\- Si tu veux ... dit Hermione d'un ton désespéré  
\- Donc, le Quidditch, c'est le sport le plus populaire dans le monde magique ! Tout le monde aime le Quidditch !  
\- C'est un peu comme le foot pour les moldu, ajouta Harry  
\- Ça se joue sur des balais ! Poursuivit Ron.  
\- Des balais ? Des balais volants ! Dit-elle avec émerveillement.  
\- Oui des balais volants ! Les équipes sont constituées de 6 joueurs il joue avec quatre balles. Il y a le Souafles que les poursuiveurs se passent pour le mettre dans les buts adverses, il y a bien sûr un gardien, ensuite les batteurs envoient les Cogniares pour perturber les adversaires et enfin l'attrapeur doit attraper une balle qui vole très vite et qui rapporte beaucoup de points, le vif d'or.  
\- Ça a l'air d'être un sport compliqué, dit Penny.  
\- Pas tant que ça en réalité mais tu auras l'occasion de voir des matchs à Poudlard tu comprendras mieux, dit Harry.

Ils entendirent Mme Weasley crier du haut de l'escalier "À table".  
Ils descendirent les escaliers et s'installèrent à table. Penny se trouva entre Hermione et une jeune fille qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et de joli yeux bleu, c'était Ginny. Penny prit son courage à deux mains et dit :  
\- Tu dois être Ginny !  
\- Exactement, et toi tu es la nièce du professeur Lupin, maman nous à prévenu que tu devais arriver aujourd'hui, dit elle en souriant.  
\- Oui c'est bien moi ! J'ai vu ta photo sur l'horloge  
\- Ah, d'accord, je comprends mieux.

Ils commencèrent à manger. Autour de la table il y avait la famille Weasley au complet, Harry et Hermione et son oncle qui était resté dîné.

\- Au fait quelle classe va passer Penny ? Demanda Ron  
\- Oui c'est vrai ça elle ne pourra quand même pas aller en première année, ils ont tous 11 ans mais en quatrième année c'est délicat elle ne connais aucun sort, dit Ginny.  
\- Penny rassures-toi tu n'iras pas en première année, tu seras en troisième année. Tu devras rattraper tout ton retard cet été. Je te cache pas que ça ne va pas être facile mais bon tu verras tout le monde sera là pour t'aider, répondit son oncle.  
\- Attendez, il y a un truc qui ne va pas ! Comment va elle s'entraînait à pratiquer la magie je vous rappelle qu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard tant qu'on a pas 17 ans, réplica Hermione.  
\- Dumbeldore a fait une demande au ministère de la magie pour que les sorcierd âgé de moins de 17 ans puissent utiliser la magie au Terrier, dit son oncle.  
\- Ça veut dire que même nous on pourra utiliser la magie.  
\- Exactement Harry ! Dit Mr Weasley.  
\- Trop bien ! Dirent les jumeaux en même temps.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des bêtises, dit Mrs Weasley à l'adresse des jumeaux  
\- Ne vous emballez pas, il y aura des horaires précis où vous pourraient utiliser la magie au Terrier ! Ajouta Mr Weasley.  
\- D'ailleurs, il faut que tu ailles acheter une baguette Penny. On ira demain au chemin de traverse, lui dit son oncle.  
\- D'accord, dit Penny. Est-ce qu'on va reprendre un portoloin ?  
\- Non demain on prendra la poudre de cheminette. Je t'expliquerai demain ce que c'est.

Son oncle avait pris l'habitude de lui expliquer presque tout ce qui avait attrais à la magie.  
Quand ils eurent fini de manger Penny montât ce coucher en compagnie de Ginny et d'Hermione.  
\- J'espère que je pourrais vernir avec vous demain, j'adore aller au chemin de traverse, dit Hermione. Ah oui c'est vrai, reprit t-elle. Le chemin de traverse est une rue ou l'on trouve des boutiques magiques.  
-Ah d'accord, dit Penny dans un bâillement  
Et il suffit à Penny presque une fraction de second pour s'endormir après cette journée riche en émotions.


	4. Chapitre IV : la baguette

**Chapitre IV : la baguette**

Le lendemain matin Penny prit son petit déjeuné avec Hermione après s'être préparées pour aller sur le chemin de traverse. Penny s'imaginait déjà toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait faire avec sa baguette. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. Mrs Weasley alla ouvrir. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait, non seulement Remus l'oncle de Penny,,mais aussi une femme et un garçon. La jeune femme était radieuse, elle avait un visage en forme de cœur et de jolis cheveux couleur rose chewing-gum. Le garçon à côté d'elle était brun et ressemblait fortement à son oncle.

\- Ah Remus, Tonks ! dit Mrs Weasley en les embrassent, je n'ai plus beaucoup de poudre de cheminette, je ne savais pas que vous viendriez tous les 3, je ne pense que cela suffira pour vous 5.  
\- Nous 5 ? Demanda Remus l'air intrigué.  
-Oui, Hermione vient avec vous.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, Dora et Teddy sont juste passés dire bonjour à Penny.  
\- Oh, très bien, ça devrait aller alors ! Répondit Mrs Weasley.

Penny et Hermione s'approchèrent de son oncle et des deux autres personnes pour les saluer.

\- Penny, Hermione ! Voilà ma femme Nymphadora, lança son oncle.  
\- Remus! S'indigna-elle.  
\- Il faut bien qu'elle connaisse ton prénom Dora !  
\- Appelle moi Tonks, ou Dora si tu veux, mais pas Nymphadora ! C'est un prénom affreux !

-Enchanté, dit Penny un peux mal a l'aise.

-Oh moi aussi, Remus nous a tellement parlé de toi ! Lui répondit Tonks avec un sourire radieux.

-Et voici mon fils, Ted.

-Salut, dit Ted, tu n'as qu'à m'appelle Teddy !

-Enfin voilà, c'est ma famille, dit Remus en prenant les épaules de son fils, ta famille !

Penny souri à son oncle en signe de reconnaissance. Elle essaya de ne pas pleurer mais apparemment ce fut sans succès car son oncle la regarda avec un regard inquiet et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller ma grande, on est la maintenant.

-Ou-oui, dit-elle entre deux sanglot.

-Viens avec moi Penny, lui dit Tonks, Molly on peut emprunter ta salle de bain ?

-Oui bien sûr !

Penny qui arrivait peut à peut à se calmer suivi Tonks dans la salle de bain.

-J'adore ta couleur de cheveux tante Dora ! Déclara Penny en hésitant sur la façon dont il fallait l'appeler.

-Oh merci, mais appelle moi juste Dora je ne suis pas si vieille que ça, dit elle d'un ton rieur.

-Oh pardon.

-Non c'est rien. Rince toi le visage avec de l'eau fraîche ça te fera du bien, c'est ce que ma mère me disait de faire quand je pleurais.

Penny suivie son conseil et se jeta de l'eau sur le visage.

-Et voilà ! Regarde moi...parfait on dirait que tu n'as pas pleuré, dit Tonks en la prenant par les deux épaules pour bien la regarder puis elles redescendirent avec les autres.

-Surtout si ça ne va pas tu viens me voir, ou envoi moi une lettre, lui dit-elle.

-ça va mieux ? S'inquiéta son oncle quand elles furent redescendues.

-Oui, ce sont juste mes nerfs qui lâchent parfois, merci Dora !Répondu Penny.

-De rien !

-Bon je crois qu'on va partir, comme ça nous serons rentrés pour le déjeuné, déclara Remus.

-Oui tu as raison Remus, dit Mrs Weasley, la poudre de cheminette est au-dessus de la cheminé.

-Merci Molly.

-Teddy chérie, les jumeaux sont là-haut, ils sont avec Ron et Harry.

-Merci Mrs Weasley, à tout a l'heure Penny ! Dit Ted en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils s'approchèrent de la cheminé et Remus pris le pot dans lequel se trouvait la fameuse poudre et le donna à Hermione.

-Bon Hermione, j'imagine que tu sais te servir de la poudre de cheminette, demanda t'il.

-Oui, oui.

-Alors tu passes en première !

Hermione prit dans un pot une pincée de poudre qui ressemblait à de la cendre, elle se mit à l'intérieur de la cheminée et annonça « CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ». Des flammes jaillirent aussitôt et Hermione disparut. Penny essaya de contrôler sa peur, mais visiblement elle était nettement visible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce sont des flammes magiques, elles ne brûlent pas ! Pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette c'est simple. Va te placer dans la cheminée et prend une bonne pincé de poudre, oui voilà comme ça s'est parfait. Maintenant, dit distinctement "chemin de traverse" en jetant la poudre cheminette.

Penny s'exécuta et prononça clairement "chemin de traverse. Elle fut alors prise dans un tourbillon et vit défiler devant ses yeux des cheminées. Au bout d'un moment Penny retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle avait la bouche et les yeux pleins de suie. Une fois redressé elle aperçut Hermione dans la cheminée d'une boutique de livres, elle aussi était couverte de suie.

-Le voyage a été bon., s'exclama-t-elle.

-Un peu violent, je me suis cogné à plusieurs reprises, dit Penny en se frottant le bras.

-À oui, il vaut mieux ne pas trop bouger quand on prend la poudre de cheminette.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Chez Fleury et Boot c'est le libraire. C'est ici qu'on achète les manuels pour Poudlard mais il y a vraiment pleins de livres super intéressants concernant la magie !

Son oncle Remus apparu dans la cheminée en époussetant sa robe de sorcier, il dit d'un air enthousiaste :

-Allons chez Ollivander ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Penny et ajouta, c'est le vendeur de baguette, c'est l'un des meilleurs tu verras.

Ils sortirent de chez Fleury et Bott, la rue était remplie de magasin étrange et fascinant. Quand ils rentrèrent chez Ollivandeur un homme était au comptoir. Il était âgé et avait des yeux bleus perçants, il dit avec un sourire :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondit Remus en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je me souviens de votre baguette ! Bois de Cyprès, 25,75 centimètre avec un crin de licorne à l'intérieur.

-Exactement, répondit-il l'air impressionné, je viens acheter une baguette pour Penny.

-Dumbledore m'a prévenu de votre venue, je vais vous cherchez ça!

Quand Mr Ollivandeur fut partie Penny se rapprocha de son oncle et lui dit à voix basse.

-Tonton, je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose, je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer ma baguette.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tous les fraies pour ta scolarité seront payés par l'école, répondit il en riant.

Penny parut soulagée. Ollivandeur arriva et posa une baguette sur la table et annonça :

-Bois d'acajou et crin de licorne, 22,5 centimètres. Essayons celle-ci !

Son oncle lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle prenne la baguette. Quand elle la prit, il se passa une chose étrange. Il lui semblait que de la chaleur émanait de la baguette, une chaleur douce et très agréable.

-Waw la baguette t'a choisi Penny ! S'écria Hermione.

-Et du premier coup en plus, incroyable ... S'extasia son oncle.

-Je savais bien que cette baguette serait parfaite pour vous !

Penny ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle remit la baguette dans sa boite et son oncle paya et ils partirent de l'étrange boutique.

Sa baguette était très belle ! Elle avait la couleur caractéristique de l'acajou et avait un manche rond et recourbé au bout.

-Waw merci tonton Remus, elle est vraiment belle ! Dit Penny

-Dit plutôt merci à Poudlard !

-J'ai entendu dire que les baguettes avec des crins de licorne son très docile ! Dit Hermione.

-Elle sera parfaite pour toi ! Répondit son oncle, bon, et si on passait à la boutique d'animaux magiques.

-Oh oui, j'adore cette boutique ! Dit Hermione.

-J'imagine que c'est comme une animalerie, dit penny en souriant

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et s'avancèrent le long de l'allée central remplie du sol au plafond d'animaux en tout genre.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu voudrais ? Je te conseille de prendre plutôt un hibou ils sont vraiment pratiques pour envoyer du courrier! Mais il y a aussi des crapaud, des rat, des chat ou même des lézard, énuméra Remus.

-Je crois qu'un hibou se serait parfait !

-Bon aller vient, c'est au fond.

-Oh, regarde cette petite chouette, elle est vraiment trop mignonne.

-C'est une chouette hulotte, lu Hermione.

-Si elle te plais tu n'a qu'a la prendre, dit Remus en souriant.

-Ok, alors je crois que je vais prendre cette chouette !

Ils sortirent du magasin avec la petite chouette hulotte au plumage marron.

-Merci beaucoup tonton !

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir.

-Remus est-ce que cela vous dérange si je vais acheter des parchemins ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non vas y Hermione, on t'attend là, il faut juste qu'on soit rentrée pour le déjeuner, il marqua une pause puis lorsque Hermione fut éloigné il reprit, ça va Penny? tu n'es pas trop désorientée ? ça fait beaucoup de choses à encaisser d'un coup.

-Non ça va, j'ai un peux craqué tout à l'heure parce que je commence à prendre conscience que j'ai une vrai famille maintenant, c'est un peu comme un rêve qui se réalise !

-J'espère que l'on sera a la hauteur !

-Vous l'êtes, vraiment . Vous êtes tous si gentille avec moi , j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours !

-Tant mieux alors. Encore désolé de ne pas pouvoir te prendre chez nous pour le moment, mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est beaucoup trop petit il n'y a que deux petites chambres et je ne compte pas te faire dormir sur le canapé, mais a Noël normalement, tu pourras venir sans problème.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave tonton, je suis très bien au Terrier, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Je crois qu'on va pouvoir commencer les cours de magie dès cette après-midi maintenant que tu as une baguette.

-Génial !

-Ah, voilà Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ils retournèrent chez Fleury et Bott et reprirent la poudre de cheminette.

-Ah vous voilà ! Allez poser vos affaires dans la chambre de Ginny les filles, on ne va pas tarder à manger, dit Mme Weasley.

Arriver dans la chambre, Penny posa sa petite chouette sur le bureau de Ginny qui était étendu sur son lit et qui se redressa pour allée voir la chouette.

-Waw ! Remus t'a acheté une chouette. Elle est trop mignonne !S'exclama Ginny.

-Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler? Demanda Hermione.

-Mmm, qu'est ce que vous pensez de Taffy ?

-Oui, j'aime bien ! Dit Hermione.

"Bang !" un bruit de vaisselle cassée retentit.

-Ah, ça c'est encore Tonks, dit Ginny en rigolant, bon ce n'est pas tout mais je crois que si on ne descend pas manger, ma mère risque de s'énerver très sérieusement... Et croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas voir ça !

Chapitre V : Wingardium Leviosa

Une fois à table Penny commença à faire connaissance avec le reste de la famille Weasley notamment avec les jumeaux a côté desquels, elle était assise.

\- Méfie-toi de ces deux-là, dit Ginny.  
\- Ne lui dis pas des choses comme ça Ginny ! Tu sais bien que nous sommes des personne de confiance, s'indignât George.  
\- Surtout Penny n'accepte aucune nourriture de leur par, tu pourrais avoir des surprises.

Malgré ce que lui avait dit Ginny, Penny trouvait les jumeaux très drôles, mais elle comptait suivre les conseils de Ginny à la lettre.

\- Teddy, est-ce que tu as pris tes manuels de première année ? Demanda son père.  
\- Oui, je te les donne après le dîner Penn, dit le garçon en s'adressant à sa cousine.  
\- Parfait ! Plus vite on commencera ton enseignement mieux ce sera !  
\- Vous allez commencer par quoi ? Demanda Hermione.  
\- Oh, je ne sais pas encore, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de manuel de première année.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer pas par "Wingadium Leviosa" ? c'est le premier sort que l'on a appris en classe de sortilège.  
\- Excellente idée Hermione, on fera ça cet après-midi ! Annonça Remus  
\- Vous n'aurez qu'à vous mettre dans la chambre de Bill, il ne viendra pas cet été et elle est assez grande pour vous entraîner.  
\- Ah merci beaucoup Molly, je suis sûr que ce sera parfait !

Comme prévus, Penny et son oncle se rendirent dans la chambre de Bill après le déjeuné pour s'entraîner pour la première fois. Ginny, Hermione et Teddy étaient également venus assister à sa première leçon de.

\- Tiens mes livres, ils sont un peu abîmés.  
\- Ce sera parfait, dit Penny en prenant la pile de livres que lui tendait Teddy.  
\- Bon et si on commençait, la permission débute à 14h donc dans 3 minutes. Le sort que l'on va apprendre en premier sert à faire léviter des objets.  
\- Waw ... Laissa échapper Penny.

Remus eut un petit rire puis continua :

\- J'ai pris des objets de différents poids pour t'entraîner, c'est un sort élémentaire, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal !  
\- Ok, du coup comment je suis censé faire ?  
\- L'incantation est « Wingardium Leviosa ». Le mouvement est simple, tu dois faire tourner puis abaisser ta baguette vers l'objet que tu veux faire léviter. Tu n'as cas regarder comment je fais puis tu le referas après moi.

Son oncle prononça la formule et tourna puis abaissa sa baguette. La feuille de papier qui se trouvait devant lui se mis à se soulever doucement de la table.

\- Et voilà à ton tour.

Penny brandit sa baguette, elle était très anxieuse, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et si rien ne se passait ? Et si elle n'était pas une sorcière ? Après tout, elle n'en avait pas eu la preuve. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que sa baguette l'avait, d'après son oncle, choisi et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu choisir un simple moldu. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter d'elle comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait arriver à prendre confiance et que ce nouveau départ était une occasion en or pour le faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter toutes les questions qui la submergeaient, et qui, elle le savait bien, allaient finir par gâcher tout ce qui pouvait arriver de bien dans sa vie.

\- Penny est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda son oncle avec douceur.  
\- Euh oui pardon, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensés, désolée.  
\- Tu peux le faire ! L'encouragea Ginny.  
\- Ok ! Lança t'elle avant de se concentrer sur la feuille devant elle, Wingardium Leviosa, prononça-t-elle en faisant le geste.

La feuille devant elle se souleva à quelques centimètres puis retomba en planant. Penny se sentit tout à coup soulagée. Elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait fait de la magie, son oncle ne s'était pas trompé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour elle se premier pas comptait beaucoup.

\- Bravo Penny, c'est un bon début, maintenant, tu dois pouvoir la faire monter plus haut, essaye de guider ta feuille avec ta baguette, lui dit Remus.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et recommença. Cette fois ci la feuille se souleva un peu plus haut. Ils continuèrent tout l'après-midi. Penny fit voler divers objets qui se trouvait dans la pièce, comme des draps pliés sur le lit de Bill ou une lampe posée sur le bureau. Elle arrivait désormais à faire voler les objets bien plus hauts, même l'atterrissage restait approximatif. Plusieurs objets avaient failli lui tomber sur la tête mais heureusement que sont oncle était là pour rattraper les dégâts.

-Bon, je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je suis très fière de toi Penny, tu as été à la hauteur de mes espérances !

C'était sûrement la première fois que quelqu'un était fier d'elle. N'ayant jamais été brillante à l'école, elle n'avait jamais été félicité par ses professeurs, et elle n'avait par ailleurs presque jamais été fière d'elle-même. Mais là son oncle lui avait dit qu'elle avait été « à la hauteur de ses espérances », cette phrase lui avait mis du baume au cœur, elle qui s'était toujours sous-estimée. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours quelqu'un qui serait là pour l'encourager et la soutenir dans ce qu'elle entreprendrait. Elle le savait maintenant, elle n'était plus seule, elle ne serait plus jamais seule,  
. En bref, elle avait une famille.

\- Bravo Penny, je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! Lui dit Hermione.  
\- Bien joué cousine ! S'exclama Teddy.  
\- Teddy ! Dit son oncle l'air outré.  
\- Bah quoi ? je n'ai pas le droit de féliciter ma cousine ? S'indigna-t-il.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu considères Penny comme ta cousine, je veux que tu la considères comme ta sœur, tout comme ta mère et moi la considérerons comme notre fille ! Le réprimandât son père.  
\- Pas de soucis ! Alors bien jouer sœurette ! Corrigea Teddy.  
\- Je préfère ça, dit Remus avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! C'est grâce à vous si j'ai réussi. Merci tonton, et merci de si bien m'accueillir, dit elle en l'étreignant.  
\- C'est normal, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant ! Tu n'auras qu'à t'entraîner quand tu auras un moment avec d'autres objets, la permition se termine a 18h 30 mais de toute façon Arthur et Molly sont au courant des horaires de la permission. Si tu as besoin d'aide quand je ne serai pas là, demande à Hermione !  
\- Oui, surtout n'hésite pas, dit Hermione.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir demain du coup, tu pourrais peut-être t'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'autre ? vous n'aurez qu'à prendre des sorts facile comme « expeliarmus » ou « alohomora ».  
\- D'accord, dit Hermione.  
\- Aussi, Penny n'oublie pas de commencer à lire les livres que Teddy t'a donné, son oncle marqua une pause, la regarda et repris, je suis conscient que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup mais je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver !  
-D'accord tonton. Quand est-ce que tu reviendras ?

\- Oh, je pense que je serais de retour après demain, j'ai quelque ... Enfin, j'ai des chose à faire, dit-il l'air un peu embarrassé.

Penny vit Hermione et Ginny échanger un regard. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde avais l'air mal à l'aise suite à sa question qui lui paressait plutôt banale.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Dit-elle inquiète.  
\- Euh non, non ! tout va très bien rassure-toi. Bon, on va rentrer à la maison, on se voit dans deux jours ma grande, répondit Remus en la prennent dans ses bras. Il fit ensuite la bise à Hermione et Ginny et sorti de la pièce avec son fils.  
Penny savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi sa question avait-elle jeté un froid dans la pièce ?

Au moment d'aller se coucher, elle hésita encore une fois à poser la question à Ginny et à Hermione, mais après tout ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était au Terrier et elle ne voulait pas paraître trop curieuse. C'était peut-être une simple coïncidence, mais si cela se reproduit, elle se jura de reposer la question à son oncle. Elle regarda tous les livres qu'elle avait à étudier avant la fin des vacances et elle savait qu'elle devrait passer plusieurs nuits blanches pour terminer ses livres en plus de tous les sorts qu'elle aurait à apprendre. Elle se plongea dans l'ouvrage qui s'intitulait "Histoire de la magie par Batilda Tourdesac" et se réveilla le lendemain avec le livre sur la figure. Elle s'était endormie et c'était Hermione qui l'avait réveillé.


	5. Chapitre V : Wingardium Leviosa

Chapitre V : Wingardium Leviosa

Une fois à table Penny commença à faire connaissance avec le reste de la famille Weasley notamment avec les jumeaux a côté desquels, elle était assise.

\- Méfie-toi de ces deux-là, dit Ginny.  
\- Ne lui dis pas des choses comme ça Ginny ! Tu sais bien que nous sommes des personne de confiance, s'indignât George.  
\- Surtout Penny n'accepte aucune nourriture de leur par, tu pourrais avoir des surprises.

Malgré ce que lui avait dit Ginny, Penny trouvait les jumeaux très drôles, mais elle comptait suivre les conseils de Ginny à la lettre.

\- Teddy, est-ce que tu as pris tes manuels de première année ? Demanda son père.  
\- Oui, je te les donne après le dîner Penn, dit le garçon en s'adressant à sa cousine.  
\- Parfait ! Plus vite on commencera ton enseignement mieux ce sera !  
\- Vous allez commencer par quoi ? Demanda Hermione.  
\- Oh, je ne sais pas encore, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de manuel de première année.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer pas par "Wingadium Leviosa" ? c'est le premier sort que l'on a appris en classe de sortilège.  
\- Excellente idée Hermione, on fera ça cet après-midi ! Annonça Remus  
\- Vous n'aurez qu'à vous mettre dans la chambre de Bill, il ne viendra pas cet été et elle est assez grande pour vous entraîner.  
\- Ah merci beaucoup Molly, je suis sûr que ce sera parfait !

Comme prévus, Penny et son oncle se rendirent dans la chambre de Bill après le déjeuné pour s'entraîner pour la première fois. Ginny, Hermione et Teddy étaient également venus assister à sa première leçon de.

\- Tiens mes livres, ils sont un peu abîmés.  
\- Ce sera parfait, dit Penny en prenant la pile de livres que lui tendait Teddy.  
\- Bon et si on commençait, la permission débute à 14h donc dans 3 minutes. Le sort que l'on va apprendre en premier sert à faire léviter des objets.  
\- Waw ... Laissa échapper Penny.

Remus eut un petit rire puis continua :

\- J'ai pris des objets de différents poids pour t'entraîner, c'est un sort élémentaire, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal !  
\- Ok, du coup comment je suis censé faire ?  
\- L'incantation est « Wingardium Leviosa ». Le mouvement est simple, tu dois faire tourner puis abaisser ta baguette vers l'objet que tu veux faire léviter. Tu n'as cas regarder comment je fais puis tu le referas après moi.

Son oncle prononça la formule et tourna puis abaissa sa baguette. La feuille de papier qui se trouvait devant lui se mis à se soulever doucement de la table.

\- Et voilà à ton tour.

Penny brandit sa baguette, elle était très anxieuse, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et si rien ne se passait ? Et si elle n'était pas une sorcière ? Après tout, elle n'en avait pas eu la preuve. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que sa baguette l'avait, d'après son oncle, choisi et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu choisir un simple moldu. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter d'elle comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait arriver à prendre confiance et que ce nouveau départ était une occasion en or pour le faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter toutes les questions qui la submergeaient, et qui, elle le savait bien, allaient finir par gâcher tout ce qui pouvait arriver de bien dans sa vie.

\- Penny est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda son oncle avec douceur.  
\- Euh oui pardon, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensés, désolée.  
\- Tu peux le faire ! L'encouragea Ginny.  
\- Ok ! Lança t'elle avant de se concentrer sur la feuille devant elle, Wingardium Leviosa, prononça-t-elle en faisant le geste.

La feuille devant elle se souleva à quelques centimètres puis retomba en planant. Penny se sentit tout à coup soulagée. Elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait fait de la magie, son oncle ne s'était pas trompé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour elle se premier pas comptait beaucoup.

\- Bravo Penny, c'est un bon début, maintenant, tu dois pouvoir la faire monter plus haut, essaye de guider ta feuille avec ta baguette, lui dit Remus.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et recommença. Cette fois ci la feuille se souleva un peu plus haut. Ils continuèrent tout l'après-midi. Penny fit voler divers objets qui se trouvait dans la pièce, comme des draps pliés sur le lit de Bill ou une lampe posée sur le bureau. Elle arrivait désormais à faire voler les objets bien plus hauts, même l'atterrissage restait approximatif. Plusieurs objets avaient failli lui tomber sur la tête mais heureusement que sont oncle était là pour rattraper les dégâts.

-Bon, je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je suis très fière de toi Penny, tu as été à la hauteur de mes espérances !

C'était sûrement la première fois que quelqu'un était fier d'elle. N'ayant jamais été brillante à l'école, elle n'avait jamais été félicité par ses professeurs, et elle n'avait par ailleurs presque jamais été fière d'elle-même. Mais là son oncle lui avait dit qu'elle avait été « à la hauteur de ses espérances », cette phrase lui avait mis du baume au cœur, elle qui s'était toujours sous-estimée. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours quelqu'un qui serait là pour l'encourager et la soutenir dans ce qu'elle entreprendrait. Elle le savait maintenant, elle n'était plus seule, elle ne serait plus jamais seule,  
. En bref, elle avait une famille.

\- Bravo Penny, je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! Lui dit Hermione.  
\- Bien joué cousine ! S'exclama Teddy.  
\- Teddy ! Dit son oncle l'air outré.  
\- Bah quoi ? je n'ai pas le droit de féliciter ma cousine ? S'indigna-t-il.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu considères Penny comme ta cousine, je veux que tu la considères comme ta sœur, tout comme ta mère et moi la considérerons comme notre fille ! Le réprimandât son père.  
\- Pas de soucis ! Alors bien jouer sœurette ! Corrigea Teddy.  
\- Je préfère ça, dit Remus avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! C'est grâce à vous si j'ai réussi. Merci tonton, et merci de si bien m'accueillir, dit elle en l'étreignant.  
\- C'est normal, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant ! Tu n'auras qu'à t'entraîner quand tu auras un moment avec d'autres objets, la permition se termine a 18h 30 mais de toute façon Arthur et Molly sont au courant des horaires de la permission. Si tu as besoin d'aide quand je ne serai pas là, demande à Hermione !  
\- Oui, surtout n'hésite pas, dit Hermione.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir demain du coup, tu pourrais peut-être t'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'autre ? vous n'aurez qu'à prendre des sorts facile comme « expeliarmus » ou « alohomora ».  
\- D'accord, dit Hermione.  
\- Aussi, Penny n'oublie pas de commencer à lire les livres que Teddy t'a donné, son oncle marqua une pause, la regarda et repris, je suis conscient que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup mais je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver !  
-D'accord tonton. Quand est-ce que tu reviendras ?

\- Oh, je pense que je serais de retour après demain, j'ai quelque ... Enfin, j'ai des chose à faire, dit-il l'air un peu embarrassé.

Penny vit Hermione et Ginny échanger un regard. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde avais l'air mal à l'aise suite à sa question qui lui paressait plutôt banale.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Dit-elle inquiète.  
\- Euh non, non ! tout va très bien rassure-toi. Bon, on va rentrer à la maison, on se voit dans deux jours ma grande, répondit Remus en la prennent dans ses bras. Il fit ensuite la bise à Hermione et Ginny et sorti de la pièce avec son fils.  
Penny savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi sa question avait-elle jeté un froid dans la pièce ?

Au moment d'aller se coucher, elle hésita encore une fois à poser la question à Ginny et à Hermione, mais après tout ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était au Terrier et elle ne voulait pas paraître trop curieuse. C'était peut-être une simple coïncidence, mais si cela se reproduit, elle se jura de reposer la question à son oncle. Elle regarda tous les livres qu'elle avait à étudier avant la fin des vacances et elle savait qu'elle devrait passer plusieurs nuits blanches pour terminer ses livres en plus de tous les sorts qu'elle aurait à apprendre. Elle se plongea dans l'ouvrage qui s'intitulait "Histoire de la magie par Batilda Tourdesac" et se réveilla le lendemain avec le livre sur la figure. Elle s'était endormie et c'était Hermione qui l'avait réveillé.


	6. Chapitre VI : Les maisons de Poudlard

**Chapitre VI : Les maisons de Poudlard**

-Hermione, il est 8h du matin ... Dit Penny en baillant.  
\- Je sais, mais tu as tellement de choses à apprendre ! Répliqua son amie.  
\- Tu prends vraiment ta mission à cœur on dirait.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas que Remus soit déçu de moi, et puis on est déjà en août !  
\- D'accord, d'accord je me lève.

Pendant le petit déjeuné, Hermione lui parlait du livre qu'elle avait commencé hier et des sorts qu'elle devrait apprendre aujourd'hui. Penny, encore à moitié endormie ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que lui racontait Hermione, mais faisait semblent de l'écouter pour ne pas la vexer.  
Ron et Harry étaient également présent autour de la table et Penny fut rassurée en voyant qu'eux non plus ne semblaient pas écouter Hermione.

\- Je crois que ce serait bien de commencer par "expelliarmus", c'est un sort facile. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? Demanda la jeune Gryffondor.  
\- Oui, sûrement, dit-il l'air absent. Hermione tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour parler de ça ? Laisse nous nous réveillé, lâcha Ron.  
\- Bien, puisque c'est comme ça je vous attends dans la chambre de Bill, dit elle en se levant.  
-Bravo Ron, c'était très délicat de ta par ! Dit Harry  
-Je suis sûr qu'elle oubliera ça rapidement Harry !  
\- Bon, je crois qu'on devrait monter avec elle, dit Harry.  
\- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Pennyw

Ils montèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Bill et ils virent Hermione qui était plonger dans le livre de défense contre les forces du mal de niveau 1.  
\- Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je vais t'apprendre expelliarmus, dit Hermione  
\- Tu ne devrais pas laisser Remus s'en charger Hermione? Après tout, c'est lui le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! Répliqua Ron  
\- Ron a raison, tu es brillante mais c'est lui l'expert, tu devrais plutôt lui apprendre alohomora.  
\- Je ne sais pas Ron, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé expelliarmus, mais on a qu'à commencer par alohomora et demain, on fera expeliarmus.  
\- Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? Je croyais qu'il venait tous les jours pour voir Penny, dit Ron  
\- Ron, tu sais bien que Remus a des choses importantes à faire ! Dit Hermione en lui faisant les gros yeux.  
-Ah oui, tu parles du… S'exclama Ron avant d'être coupé par un coup de coude de Harry qui se voulait discret.  
\- Bref, tu as raison Ron, on va commencer par alohomora. Dans tous les cas Teddy vient cette après-midi, il pourra lui expliquer bien mieux que moi ! Termina Hermione.

Ils passèrent la matinée à s'entraîner au sort qui permettait déverrouiller des serrures. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron s'entraînaient à jeter d'autres sorts.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Interrogea Penny.  
\- On s'entraîne à faire des patronus, on en profite vu qu'il y a la permission, répondit Ron.  
\- Un Patronus représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs qui sont d'horrible créature qui aspire l'espoir, le bonheur et le désir de vivre. Mais contrairement aux humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal.

Hermione avait dit ça si vite qu'elle en était essoufflée.  
\- Waw, dit Ron qui paraissait réellement impressionné.  
\- Normalement, on apprend ça très tard dans nos études, mais ton oncle nous l'a apprit l'an dernier ! Ajouta Harry.  
\- Bref, reprenons, dit Hermione. Essaye sur l'armoire et après on descendra en bas pour le faire sur la porte d'entrée.  
\- Ok. Alohomora, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers la serrure.  
Il y eut un cliquetis métallique et la porte s'ouvrit.  
\- Bravo ! Je ne l'avais pas fermé à double tour, mais tu commences à comprendre le principe, dit Hermione pour l'encourager.

Quand Penny maîtrisa bien le sort sur l'armoire, elles descendirent toutes les deux pour qu'elle s'entraîne sur la porte d'entrée. Après quelques heures d'entraînement, la porte consentie enfin à s'ouvrir.  
\- Eh bah ! c'est pas trop tôt, dit Penny.  
\- Super ! S'exclama Hermione.  
\- Comment je vais faire pour apprendre des sorts plus compliqués si j'ai déjà des difficultés avec des sorts élémentaires ..?  
\- Ne soit pas trop dure avec toi-même, dit Mrs Weasley, on ne maîtrise pas un sort en une matinée !  
\- Et puis l'essentielle, c'est que tu aies les bases, une fois a Poudlard tu approfondiras tes connaissances, ajouta Hermione.  
\- Vous avez sûrement raison !  
\- J'ai entendu un bruit dans le jardin. Ginny, tu peux allée voir si ce n'est pas Teddy? Demanda Mrs Weasley.  
\- Si maman c'est lui, dit Ginny penchée à la fenêtre.  
\- Allez lui ouvrir les filles.  
\- Attendez, je réessaye que ça serve au moins a quelque chose cette fois ! S'exclama Penny en visant la serrure. Alohomora !  
\- Bien joué Penn ! Dit Ted qui venait de passer la porte.  
\- Merci !  
\- Teddy ! dit Mrs Weasley en le prenant dans ses bras, ta mère n'est pas venu ?  
\- Non Mrs Weasley, elle devait aider mon père.  
\- Oh oui, je comprends. Dors-tu ici ce soir ?  
\- Oui si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.  
\- Mais non pas du tout, allé viens t'asseoir et d'ailleurs venez tous vous asseoir, on va manger.  
\- Teddy, tu pourras voir avec Penny expelliarmus ? Je pense que tu sauras mieux lui apprendre que moi, déclara Hermione.  
\- Pas de soucis ! Répondit le métamorphomage.  
\- Tu es en quelle année ?  
\- En 5eme années.  
\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu passais tes BUSE cette année, dit Hermione. Je suis sûre que tu auras optimal partout !  
\- N'en soit pas si sûre, je suis vraiment nul en arithmencie.  
\- Oui, mais tu es bon dans toutes les autres matières !  
Après manger, ils allèrent comme la veille dans la chambre de Bill pour s'entraîner au sortilège de désarmement. Teddy tout comme son père était un très bon professeur, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Penny pour réussir a désarmer Ginny qui était venue les aider.  
\- Super ! Tu verras, c'est vraiment un sort très utile pendant les duels.  
\- Tu es un bon prof, répondit sa cousine.  
\- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, dit Teddy en rigolant.  
Quand ils eurent fini leur séance d'entraînement, ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble dans la chambre des jumeaux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est « Gryffondor », demandât Penny à Fred en lisant le bananier rouge et or accrochée au mur.  
\- C'est notre maison.  
\- Je croyais que votre maison s'appelait le Terrier ? S'exclama-t-elle l'air interrogateur.  
\- Oui, notre maison s'appelle le terrier, mais a Poudlard on fait partie de la maison Gryffondor.  
\- I maison a Poudlard, elles ont été mise en place par les 4 fondateurs de Poudlard. Il y a Gryffondor pour les courageux, Seirdaigle pour les érudits, Poufsouffle pour les loyaux et Serpentard pour les rusés, récita Hermione.  
\- Est-ce que c'est nous qui choisissons notre maison ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non, c'est le choixpeau qui nous réparti dans les maisons, tu verras sur place, lui répondit Harry.  
\- Et donc vous êtes tous à Gryffondor ?  
\- Oui, enfin presque Teddy est à Pouffsoufle, répondit George  
\- T'inquiète Teddy, dans notre cœur tu es un Gryffondor, dit Fred.  
\- Eh ! Je suis fiere de ma maison !  
\- C'est sûr mieux vaut Pouffsoufle que Serpentard, ajouta George.  
\- Arrêtez, Pouffsoufle est une maison très respectable ! Tonks y était et maintenant elle est Aurore, s'indigna Hermione.  
\- C'est vrai ! Moi je connais plein de bon élèves à Pouffsoufle, ajouta Ginny.  
\- D'accord si vous voulez, capitula George puis il se tourna vers Penny, dans quelle maison tu penses être ?  
\- Oh, je n'en sais rien, dit-elle prise au dépourvue.  
\- Tu seras sûrement à Gryffondor, après tout Remus est allé là-bas non ? dit Ron.  
\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une question de famille, dit Hermione.  
\- J'espère que tu seras à Poufsouffle, comme ça, je pourrais garder un œil sur toi, ajouta Teddy.  
\- T'inquiète pas Ted, on prendra bien soin de la petite Penny, Dit Fred.  
\- Waw, me voilà rassuré...Je préfère le faire moi-même, pas que je n'est pas confiance en toi Freddy...

Penny était plutôt touchée de cet élan protecteur de son cousin.

\- C'est adorable de votre part, mais vous savez, je sais me défendre.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, mais on ne sait jamais, tout ça et très nouveaux pour toi, tu ne connais pas Poudlard ! Lui dit Teddy.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sortira très bien peu importe sa maison, dit Ginny.  
\- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Si Malfoy décide de lui jeter un sort de « crache limace », répondit Ron.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Malfoy ferait ça ! répliqua Ginny.  
\- Désolé Ginny, ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout si Malfoy faisait ça, dit Harry.  
\- C'est qui ce Malfoy ?  
\- C'est un serpentard, il nous déteste, et c'est réciproque ! Il nous a fait plein de sales coups dès notre arrivé, alors je ne pense pas qu'il se gène avec toi encore plus si tu restes avec nous, Dit Ron.  
\- Arrêtez de lui faire peur comme ça ! Lacha Teddy.  
\- Je dois admettre qu'ils ont raison, au moins elle sera prévenue, elle sait à quoi s'attendre. Dit Hermione  
\- Je vais t'expliquer Penny. Certains sorciers comme Malfoy, considère que les sorciers ayant des parents moldu sont... comment dire... ils les méprisent et les considère comme indigne d'étudier la magie. Donc, toi qui entre a Poudlard à 14 ans, tu es une "cible" idéal pour lui ! Expliqua Harry.  
\- Je te promet que si il te touche un cheveu, je lui jetterais un sort dont il se souviendra ! S'exclama Teddy


	7. Chapitre VII : Le secret

**Chapitre VII : Le secret**

Les jours s'écoulèrent à toute vitesse au Terrier. Penny en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur la magie, elle avait déjà terminé les livres « Histoire de la magie », « 1000 herbes et champignons magiques » ainsi que « Les animaux fantastiques » qui lui avaient tout particulièrement plu. Tout le monde au Terrier l'aidait beaucoup à mieux comprendre le monde auquel elle appartenait désormais, et elle s'était liée d'amitié avec la plupart d'entre eux, sauf peut-être avec Percy qu'elle trouvait un peu prétentieux mais qui restait sympathique malgré tout.  
Le soir où son oncle revint au Terrier pour la voir, il avait une mine épouvantable. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'une très grosse grippe. Elle lui demanda alors l'air très inquiète :

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien tonton ?  
\- On ne peut mieux, et toi ? Répondit il avec enthousiasme.  
\- Oui, oui, dit elle l'air soupçonneuse.  
\- Tu as pu lire les livres que Teddy t'a donné ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Non pas tous, mais j'ai bien avancé.  
\- Bon, c'est très bien et tu as appris de nouveaux sorts ? Demanda Remus.  
\- Oui, j'en ai vu quatre : Alohomora, expeliarmus, Petrificus totalus et reparo. Mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal avec le dernier, les objets se réparent toujours à moitié... Lui répondit Penny.  
\- C'est déjà bien, on continuera ensemble, je serais libre jusqu'à ta rentrée. Au fait, je te présente Sirius, c'est mon meilleur ami, je me suis dit que ce serait bien que tu le rencontres, annonça-t-il en montrant l'homme qui se tenait a côté de lui.

Il était maigre et avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, il lui fit un sourire radieux.

\- Ravis de te connaître Penny, dit Sirius en lui faisant la bise.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tonks pour la saluer puis s'exclama :  
\- Oh Tonks, tu as changé de couleur de cheveux ? Dit Penny en regardant les cheveux violet de Tonks.  
-Oui, mais je crois que le rose m'allait mieux, attend dit moi ce que tu préfères.  
Ses cheveux qui étaient violet à la base virèrent au rose.  
-Je veux que tu m'apprennes à faire ça, s'exclama Penny.  
\- Oh, j'aimerais bien ! Mais ça ne s'apprend pas, je suis métamorphomage, ça veux dire que je peux changer de physique a volonté. Ted aussi l'est, il change souvent de couleur de cheveux !  
\- C'est génial ! Ça doit être bien de pouvoir changer d'apparence.  
\- Oui, ça me sert beaucoup dans mon métier, mais à vrai dire, je ne change que la couleur de mes cheveux en temps normal.  
\- Tu fais quoi comme métier ?  
\- Elle est Auror, elle chasse les mages noirs, expliqua Remus.  
\- C'est une profession dangereuse j'imagine?  
\- Assez, mais c'est ce que j'aime dans le métier. Répondit-elle.  
\- Allé, il se fait tard tu devrais aller dormir pour être d'attaque demain ! Dit Remus en s'adressant à sa nièce.  
\- Oui tu as raison, bonne nuit ! Dit Penny.  
\- Bonne nuit, répondirent en cœur Remus et Tonks

Penny s'exécuta et monta dans la chambre. Elle entendait son oncle et sa tante parler avec Mr et Mrs Weasley. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, Hermione était sur son lit et elle lisait comme à son habitude, et Ginny donnait à Taffy, la petite chouette de Penny, un peu de miamhiboux.

\- C'est gentil de t'occuper d'elle Ginny !  
\- Oh ça me fait plaisir elle tellement adorable, dit Ginny.

Penny alla dans son lit et imita Hermione. Elle devait entamer «Potion magique de Arsenius Beaulitron». Elle avait lu les recettes de quelques potions telle que : la potion d'enflement, ou la potion de salissure qui laissait des trace indélébile sur tout ce quel touchait. Penny posa son livre et s'apprêtait à se coucher quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très soif. Elle commença à descendre les marches à pas feutrés quand elle entendit Tonks prononcer son nom. Elle s'arrêta net et se cacha dans l'escalier pour écouter la suite de leur conversation.

\- Alors, quand vas-tu le dire à Penny ? Demanda Tonks inquiète.  
\- Je dois attendre encore un peu, il est trop tôt pour lui dire, dit son oncle.  
\- Mais Remus... ajouta Tonks.  
\- J'ai dit non Dora ! Ça fait à peine 2 semaines qu'elle est avec nous, je ne veux pas l'effrayer, dit-il fermement.  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Remus ! S'indigna Molly, aucune personne qui est au courant n'a peur de toi !  
\- Tu ne crois pas que cette petite a déjà vécu assez de choses compliquées? Elle a l'air si heureuse maintenant, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher.  
\- En tout cas Remus il faut que tu lui dises avant qu'elle entre à Poudlard ! Dit Arthur.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Il vaut mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par toi que par quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne crois pas ? Ajouta-t-il  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que Poudlard y changera, après tout il n'y a pas tant de personne au courant que ça. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait lui dire.  
\- Rogue, dit Sirius d'un ton froid.  
\- Remus, tu sais comme moi qu'il se prendrait un malin plaisir à lui révéler ça ! Dit Tonks  
\- Ça s'est sûr, il ne se gênera pas, lança Sirius.  
\- On ne peut pas savoir, Rogue n'est pas hostile à tous ses élèves, dit-il d'un ton peu convaincant.  
\- Remus ne te fait pas d'illusions, Rogue a toujours été méchant avec Teddy, Penny est comme notre fille, je ne vois pas pourquoi Rogue la traiterait différemment, dit Tonks.  
\- C'est vrai, je suis sûr qu'il la détestera dès l'instant où il verra son nom sur la liste, ajouta Sirius.  
\- Remus, tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas garder ça bien longtemps si tu t'absentes tous les mois, elle va forcement se poser des questions, dit Molly.  
\- Et puis à chaque fois que ça arrive, tu as une mine affreuse ! Lâcha son meilleur ami.  
\- Merci Sirius …  
\- Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air inquiète en te regardant, elle a remarqué que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude, dit Tonks dont la voix paraissait de plus en plus inquiète.  
\- Ok, vous avez raison sur ce point. Mais comment je vais faire pour lui annoncer ça ? Si elle réagit mal ? Demanda Remus.  
\- Dis-lui, simplement ! explique-lui, tu es prof après tout ! Dit Arthur.  
\- C'est une fille adorable, je suis sûre qu'elle sera indulgente, elle comprendra ! Ajouta Molly.  
\- Dis-lui chérie, ou je le ferais ! S'exclama Tonks l'air déterminée.  
\- Certainement pas ! S'énerva-t-il.  
\- Alors dit lui avant qu'elle entre a Poudlard, il reste encore quelques semaines, dit Tonks.  
\- D'accord, je lui dirais avant qu'elle entre Poudlard, capitula Remus.  
\- Tu sais que tu es têtu quand tu t'y mets Lunard ! Dit Sirius d'une voix rieuse.  
\- J'ai tellement honte de ma condition ! Ajouta tristement son oncle.  
\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Molly  
\- Allé mon vieux , arrête, et puis en plus, tu as ta potion non ? Le consola Sirius.  
\- Oui, mais bon ça reste pénible ... Continua-t-il.  
\- Tu n'étais pas si mal que ça hier, ajouta Tonks.  
\- Je n'en sais rien.

Penny se releva et remonta l'escalier en faisant très attention à ne faire grincer aucune latte. Qu'est-ce que son oncle refusait de lui dire ? De quoi avait-il si honte ? Qui était ce Rogue qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Cette conversation la faisait plus réfléchir que tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les livres de magie. Son oncle avait cédé et avais dit qu'il lui dirait, mais quand ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait pas survivre si elle n'avait pas tout de suite la réponse à ses questions. De son lit elle entendait de temps en temps les voix de Tonks et Sirius qui lui indiquait qu'ils étaient toujours en pleine conversation. Penny hésita plusieurs fois à retourné en bas, et à posé clairement la question à son oncle pour assouvir son besoin de réponse. Mais elle ne le fit pas, qu'allait elle dire? "Je me suis caché dans l'escalier pour espionner votre conversation et maintenant, je veux des réponses". Non, elle ne le ferait pas, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser, ce qui serait sans doute plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et puis après tout, elle allait bientôt le savoir. Sa rentrée a Poudlard était dans seulement 3 semaines.  
Elle se répétait les phrases de ses manuels de magie pour évité de trop penser à la conversation douteuse, "Les crisope servent à préparer une potion polynectare, qui permet… Mince à quoi sert cette potion?". Après avoir passé en revue dans sa tête la moitié des livres qu'elle avait lu, elle se fit emporter par le sommeil. Cependant, Penny passa une très mauvaise nuit, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars qui mettaient en scène son oncle dans diverse situation terrifiante. Elle se réveilla épuisé, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi avec toujours ses mêmes questions qui la tourmentaient. Elle se répétait avec espoir " Il vient aujourd'hui, il me le dira surement". Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Pendant qu'il lui apprennait un nouveau sortilège « Lumos », elle brulait d'envie de lui poser la question. À cause de ça, il était nettement plus difficile de ce concentrer et son oncle fini par lui dire :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tu m'as l'air bien distraite aujourd'hui.  
\- Rien, c'est seulement la fatigue, je n'ai pas très bien dormi.  
\- Repose-toi bien ce soir, on ne peut pas se permettre de rater une seule journée !  
\- D'accord, j'essayerais.  
\- Si tu as du mal, demande à Molly de te préparer de la potion de Sommeille. Bon allé, on reprend.  
\- Lumos, dit-elle

Ça baguette s'illumina faiblement.

\- C'est déjà ça, vas-y recommence. Concentre-toi bien surtout, visualise la lumière que tu veux que la baguette produise.

Penny essaya de recentrer toutes ses pensées sur la lumière que devait produire sa baguette.

\- Lumos, dit-elle avec plus de conviction.  
\- Voilà qui est bien mieux !

Ils passèrent encore quelques heures sur ce sort.

\- Bon, je crois que ce sera tout, je suis très content du travail qu'on a fait ! Lui dit Remus.  
\- Merci !  
\- Demain, on avancera un peu plus vite, on verra le maléfice du saucisson, aguamentis et peux être aussi reducto. Tu pourras lire les pages qui concernent ces sorts ?  
\- Oui, aucun souci.  
\- Viens la permission se termine dans 10 minutes, on va descendre en bas, je t'expliquerais quelques trucs théorique.

Ils s'assirent à la table de la cuisine, Mrs Weasley était assise en face d'eux et écoutait le cours de Remus avec autant d'attention que Penny.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ça, demanda Penny en montrant la photo d'un bel oiseau au pelage orangé.  
\- Ah ça, c'est un phœnix, c'est un oiseau qui a de nombreuses propriétés. Il a une grande force, et ses larmes ont de grands pouvoirs guérisseurs, et quand ils sont trop vieux ils s'enflamment et renaissent de leurs cendres, expliqua-t-il  
\- Tu en as déjà vu ?  
\- Oui, Dumbledore en a un, il s'appelle Fumseck.  
\- Peut-être que tu pourras le voir cette année, intervint Molly.  
\- J'espère que tu n'auras pas a aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit, Remus l'air amusé.  
\- Je me tiendrai bien, c'est promis, je serais sage comme une image, enfin une image Moldu je veux dire ! Lui dit Penny.  
\- Apprécie la chance que tu as Remus, il n'y a pas un mois qui passe sans que je reçoivent un hibou de Poudlard pour me dire que l'un de mes enfants a encore fait des bêtises.  
\- Oh, mais je l'apprécie, dit-il en jetant un regard à Penny, et puis je serais tout le temps dans le château, je pourrais garder un œil sur toi !  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde veut garder un œil sur moi ? Dit Penny en rigolant.  
\- Parce que tu es notre petite protégée, dit-il d'un ton affectueux, pourquoi, qui d'autre veut garder un œil sur toi ?  
\- Teddy, il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je sois à Poufsouffle pour me surveiller.

Remus et Molly éclatèrent de rire :

\- Et bien ton fils prend sont rôle très à cœur Remus !  
\- Oui je vois ça, entre nous, j'espère que tu seras a Gryffondor.  
\- Tu y étais ? Demanda Penny.  
\- Oui, c'était ma maison.  
\- Et vous Mrs Weasley ?  
\- Oh moi aussi, j'étais à Gryffondor.  
\- Oh ! Alors il ne faudrait pas que j'aille à Poufsouffle, ou pire à Seirdaigle ou à Serpendard !  
\- Non, je rigolais, c'est très bien si tu es à Poufsouffle ou à Seirdaigle. En revanche, Serpentard ...  
\- Remus ! Dit Molly indignée.  
\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu n'iras pas là-bas ! Je veux qu'elle se sente bien dans sa maison, or à Serpendtard il y a beaucoup de gens qu'il vaut mieux que tu évites de fréquenter.  
\- Ce sont des idioties, les Serpentard ne sont pas tous mauvais voyons, dit Molly.  
-Pas tous, bien sûr, mais malheureusement ce ne sont pas que des ragots Molly, je les ai en classe, je les connaît bien ! Enfin bref, je suis sûr que peu importe ta maison tu seras bien à Poudlard ! Ça me fait penser, il faut que tu prennes des options en troisième année. Tiens voilà la liste, je vais t'aider à choisir. Au moins dans ces cours, tu seras au même niveau que tout le monde !  
Penny pris la feuille et commença à lire :  
•Soins aux créatures magique.  
•Étude des moldus.  
•Arithmancie.  
• Divination.  
•étude des runes.

\- Tu dois en choisir deux, ajouta son oncle.  
\- Surtout ne prend pas divination, c'est inutile, dit Hermione qui vint les rejoindre à la table.  
\- Je te conseille de prendre soins aux créatures magique, c'est une valeur sûre ! Conseilla son oncle, et c'est vrai que moi-même quand j'étais à Poudlard, je n'étais pas très intéressé par la divination, mais l'arithmancie et l'étude des rune sont extrêmement compliquées, et l'étude des moldus ne servirai a rien puisque tu as passé 14 ans dans le monde moldu.  
\- Du coup, je fais quoi ? Demanda Penny perdu.

Ron et Harry se joignirent à eux.

\- Oh, tu choisis tes options Penny.  
\- Oui.  
\- Nous, on a pris soins aux créatures magique et divination, dit Harry.  
\- Moi, je pense que tu devrais prendre étude des moldus, c'est très intéressent de voir le point de vue des sorcier sur les moldus. Moi, je suis de parents moldus et les classes d'étude des moldus m'ont toujours intéressé.

Penny regarda son oncle d'un air toujours perdu.

\- Hermione a raison, tu devrais prendre étude des moldus.  
\- Ok, du coup, je prendrais ce que vous m'avez dit, soins aux créatures magique et étude des moldus. Annonça Penny.  
\- Parfait ! S'exclama Remus  
\- Allé, venez m'aider à mettre la table, on va manger ! S'écria Mrs Weasley.


	8. Chapitre VIII : Le loup-garou

**Chapitre VIII : Le loup-garou**

Il n'y avait plus que deux semaines qui séparaient Penny de sa rentrée à Poudlard et Remus ne lui avait encore rien dit. Elle avait fini par perdre espoir, elle devrait s'habituer à vivre sans savoir. Malgré tout, elle était beaucoup moins obsédée par le secret que son oncle refusait de lui révéler. En effet, ils avaient commencé à apprendre des sorts de deuxième année qui lui demandait beaucoup plus de temps et d'énergie. Elle devait également lire tous les nouveaux livres que Teddy lui avait donné. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait plus tellement le temps pour penser à autre chose qu'à ses cours de magie. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de travailler, les livres de magie étaient si passionnants en comparaison avec les livres de maths ou d'histoire moldu. Très souvent, quand tout le monde se retrouvait dans la chambre de Fred et George, elle se mettait dans un coin pour lire. Son oncle qu'en à lui paraissait très satisfait des progrès qu'elle avait fait ! Un mardi, ils s'entraînèrent au sortilège d'expulsion, Remus avait une mine grave et il semblait préoccupé. Elle était sûr qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, car Ginny lui lançait des regards inquiets. Vers la fin d'après-midi, Remus se tourna vers Ginny et dit :  
\- Ginny est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser quelques instants, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Penny, dit-il l'air embarrassé.  
\- Oui bien sûr, dit Ginny en partant.  
Son oncle ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Bill.  
\- Je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir Penny, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.  
Penny sentie l'excitation monter en elle, il allait enfin lui dire. Elle allait enfin savoir ! Malgré tout, elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre… Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il commença :  
\- Je vais essayer de ne pas passer par quatre-chemins, c'est assez difficile comme ça. Quand j'avais 5 ans, un loup-garou m'a attaqué, il ma ...mordue, commença-t-il doucement.  
\- Quoi ? Mais c'est affreux, dit Penny horrifiée, mais qui ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir.  
\- Ce qui est encore plus affreux, c'est ce qu'il m'a transmis…  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, dit Penny avec précaution.  
\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire Penny, c'est que… bon sang ce n'est vraiment pas facile a dire ! Ce qu'il faut que tu sache, c'est que je suis un loup-garou. Voilà, avoua t il enfin.  
\- Un loup-garou ? Est-ce que c'est comme dans les histoires moldu, tu te transforme en loup à la pleine lune ? Demanda-t-elle perdue.  
En effet Penny ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre d'annonce, elle pensait que ce serait bien pire en réalité. L'attente de la révélation lui avait laissé le temps d'imaginer tous les types de scénarios horribles.  
-Oui, à chaque pleine lune, je me transforme et je deviens incontrôlable, je ne suis plus conscient, le loup-garou prend le dessus sur moi.  
\- Oh tonton, je suis désolée ...  
\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu étais dans un orphelinat et voilà que la seule personne de ta famille qu'il reste est un loup-garou. C'est pour cela que tu ne pouvais pas venir chez nous, parce que c'était la pleine lune, il y a une semaine.  
\- Arrête, je préfère mille fois être avec toi qu'être à l'orphelinat. Ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance. Et il n'y a rien à faire, dit Penny qui avait plus l'air inquiète qu'effrayé.  
\- Oh si, il y a une potion, c'est une potion tue-loup, elle me permet de rester conscient pendant ma transformation et je suis inoffensif. J'espère que je ne te fais pas peur… Malgré ce que je suis, je te promets que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu m'entends jamais !  
\- Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance en toi !  
Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait tellement d'affections pour son oncle qu'elle n'avait pas songé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il puisse lui faire du mal. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit toujours en sécurité.  
\- Merci ma grande, merci beaucoup pour ta compréhension !  
\- Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je me suis senti en sécurité avec toi dès que tu es venu me chercher à l'orphelinat, et maintenant que tu me dis ça ...  
\- Je comprendrais que tu aies peur, ce serait une réaction totalement normale ! Coupa son oncle.  
\- Et maintenant que tu me dis ça, je me sens aussi en sécurité avec toi ! poursuivit-elle.  
\- Je suis vraiment soulagé, tu n'as pas idée ! Maintenant que je t'ai dit ça, tu pourras venir à la maison, pour la prochaine pleine lune, je serais à Poudlard !  
\- Oh se serait vraiment super ! Quand est ce que je pourrais venir ?  
\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, quand tu veux même ce soir si tu veux, je demanderais à Molly de me prêter un matelas.  
\- Oh merci, ce sera parfait, s'écria Penny en prenant son oncle dans ses bras.  
Elle avait dû crier un peu trop fort car Tonks accourra à toute vitesse.  
\- Oh, dit elle en les voyants, je vois que tu as plutôt bien pris la nouvelle.  
\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Penny.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! Tu l'aurais vu Penny, ça fait 3 jours qu'il ne dort presque plus, dit Tonks.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Oh, bah tu sais, j'avais très peur de ta réaction tout le monde n'est pas aussi compréhensif que toi, la plupart de gens réagissent plutôt mal à ce genre d'annonce.  
\- Sinon tu lui as annoncé la bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Tonks  
\- Ah oui bien sûr.  
\- Ça te plairais de venir habiter chez nous ? c'est un peu petit mais ... Dit sa tante.  
\- Ce serait vraiment parfait, coupa-t-elle.  
Penny avait hâte. Dormir au Terrier était très plaisant, mais vivre avec sa nouvelle famille était comme un nouveau rêve qui se réalise. Elle se fichait bien de la taille de leur maison, ou même du fait que son oncle soit un loup-garou. Après 14 ans dans un orphelinat, se faire adopter par une famille aussi merveilleuse allait déjà au delà de toutes ses espérances, et elle n'était pas du genre a rechigner pour des details aussi insignifiant.  
\- Super, depuis le temps que j'attendais d'avoir une fille avec moi ! Oh ne le prends pas mal chéri, mais toi et Teddy vous n'êtes pas très bavard, déclara Tonks.  
\- Non, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point-là, dit il en souriant. Bon Dora, tu peux rappeler Ginny, on va continuer à s'entraîner.  
\- J'y vais.  
Tonks revint quelque minutes plus tard avec Ginny.  
\- Tu restes avec nous ? Demanda Remus à sa femme.  
\- Bien sûr ! tu sais, je ne suis pas si mauvaise en défense contre les forces du mal, pour une aurore.  
\- Je sais, tu es merveilleuse ma chérie, dit il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Allé on va commencer, il nous reste qu'une heure, on va faire un récapitulatif des sorts de défense que tu as apprit, on commence par expelliarmus.  
\- Je le fais avec qui ? Demanda Penny  
\- Tiens, fias le avec Dora puisqu'elle est là.  
\- Ok vas-y, je suis prête, déclara Tonks.  
\- Expelli...  
Avant qu'elle est pu finir de prononcer le sort, Tonks l'avait désarmé.  
\- Euh Dora, tu n'étais pas censé la désarmer… Dit Remus en ramassant la baguette, ce n'était pas un duel.  
\- Ah bon ? je croyais désolée. Mais avoue que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée pour la faire progresser, ça lui ferait réviser pleins de sorts !  
\- Oui tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée, mais vas y doucement, et interdiction de stupefixier !  
\- Remus ! Tu me prends pour qui ?  
\- Je le précise au cas ou, on ne sait jamais.  
Penny rassembla tous les sorts qu'elle avait apprit jusqu'à présent. "Je n'aurais qu'a utiliser un sort de protection"  
\- Tu es prête, lui demanda Tonks.  
\- Oui vas-y.  
\- Je fais doucement pour que tu puisses lancer ton contre sort ! Expelliarmus !

Au même moment Penny s'écria « Potego ». Elle sentait que sa baguette voulait s'échapper, ce qui lui indiqua que son sort n'avait qu'a moitié fonctionné. Elle serra fort sa baguette, déterminée à ne pas la laissé partir et tenta « Expelliarmus ». La baguette de Tonks tomba. Penny savait bien que sa tante avait fait exprès de ne pas se défendre.  
\- Bravo, très bon réflexe, la félicita son oncle.  
Penny jeta un regard complice a Tonks qui lui fit un clin d'œil.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ? Dit Remus qui les avait vus.  
\- Oh non pas du tout, je n'oserais pas ! Dit Tonks avec un air faussement indigné.  
\- On a pas le temps pour ça allé ! Continuons, poursuivit il en essayant de se donner un air sérieux.  
Après avoir passé divers sorts en revu, ils descendirent. Ils mangèrent avec les Weasley, puis se mirent en route pour aller chez son oncle et sa tante.


	9. Chapitre IX: Un nouveau chez sois

**Chapitre IX : Un nouveau chez sois**

Ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison, qui n'était qu'a 5 minutes de chez les Weasley. C'était une jolie petite maison, qui ne comprenait qu'un seul étage et un petit jardin. Penny n'arrivait pas très bien a distinguer sa couleur dans la nuit, mais en s'approchant, elle supposa que la maison devait être beige. Son oncle ouvrit la porte, et déclara :

\- Surtout ne te gêne pas ici, tu es chez toi après tout. Comme tu vois ce n'est pas super grand, mais Teddy te prêtera son lit ça devrait aller.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! Mais je peux dormir sur le matelas ça ne me dérange pas, dit-elle  
\- Mais non ne dit pas de bêtise ! Allé viens, lui dit Tonks, je vais te faire visiter et on va déposer tes affaires.  
Elle lui montra la salle de bains, la cuisine et les chambres. Penny posa son seul bagage dans la chambre de Teddy. C'était un sac qui contenait seulement quelques vêtements, sa brosse à dents et à cheveux.  
\- Dit donc, il faudra qu'on aille faire un peu les magasins, histoire de remplir ce sac ! S'exclama Tonks  
\- Oui, c'est sûre que je n'ai pas grand-chose, à l'orphelinat les seules affaires que l'on avait étaient celles que les gens donnaient à l'orphelinat.  
\- On va vite remédier à ça ne t'inquiète pas !  
Elles retournèrent ensuite dans le salon avec Remus et Teddy.  
\- Tiens Penny, j'allais presque oublier ! Ta lettre d'admission a Poudlard, ils l'ont envoyé ce matin, dit son oncle.

Penny pris la lettre et se hâta de l'ouvrir. Elle commença a lire :

« COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Cher Mrs Lupin,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 25 août au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mrs Lupin, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe »

\- Il y a aussi la liste des fournitures, il faudra que l'on retourne au chemin de Traverse ! Ajouta-t-il.  
\- J'irais avec elle chéri ! Enfin avec eux, j'imagine que Teddy aussi a reçu ça lettre, dit Tonks.  
\- Euh oui attend, je vais te la chercher, répondit-il en se levant.  
\- De quoi tu auras besoin Teddy ? Lui demanda sa mère  
\- Je pense d'une nouvelle robe, après, juste des parchemins et des plumes comme d'habitude. Répondit-il.  
\- Et voilà mon grand, dit Remus en tendant la lettre à son fils. Penny, je peux voir ta liste de fournitures ?  
\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant la liste.  
\- Bon, la liste est assez longue, je m'y attendais. Dora tu sais quand Molly y va, tu pourrais peut-être y aller avec elle.  
\- On s'occupera de ça demain, on aura tout le temps d'y penser. Dit elle en baillant.  
\- Tu as raison, il se fait tard. Allé tout le monde, au lit !  
\- Teddy, je t'ai mis un matelas avec des draps.  
\- Merci maman !  
\- Bonne nuit, dit Penny à l'adresse de son oncle et de sa tante.  
\- Bonne nuit ma belle, lui répondit Tonks.  
\- Faites de beaux rêves, dit son oncle.  
\- Allé viens Penn ! Lança Teddy.

La chambre de Teddy était remplie de bannière noir et jaune, ainsi que de poster de Quidditch comme dans la chambre de Ron.  
\- Le jaune et le noir c'est les couleurs de Poufsouffle j'imagine ? demanda-elle  
\- Exactement ! Et ça c'est mon équipe de Quidditch préférée, les canons de Chedley  
\- Teddy, il est hors de question que je prenne ton lit et que tu dormes sur le matelas, c'est très gentil, mais je refuse ! Dit-elle fermement.  
\- Certainement pas ! Et puis ça me va très bien le matelas  
\- Mais Teddy ...  
\- Pas de mais !  
\- Ok mais demain, c'est toi qui prends le lit !  
\- On verra, lui dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.  
Penny se résolue à prendre le lit et commença à s'installer.  
Bonne nuit Penn, dit il en éteignant la lumière.  
\- Bonne nuit Teddy !  
Elle s'enfouit sous sa couette, épuisée. Ces jours-ci, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses parents, qu'elle n'avait jamais connus et qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Que dirait-il si il la voyait en train de pratiquer la magie, est-ce qu'eux aussi serais fière d'elle ? Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avais reçu ces dernières semaines, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à eux. Elle savait que généralement ces pensées provoquaient chez elle de violente crises de larmes, ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix évité devant Teddy. Sa petite crise au Terrier, le premier jour qu'elle avait rencontré Tonks et Ted, avaient déjà été assez humiliante. Alors elle essaya de toutes ses forces de bloquer ses pensées, mais elle savait que c'était déjà peine perdu. Qu'allait il penser si il la voyait encore pleurer ? il allait sûrement la prendre pour un bébé, ou pire pour une personne faible. C'était trop tard, ses yeux étaient déjà remplis de larme, elle sentait sa gorge se serrer et les larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues.  
Elle pensa très fort « Surtout ne fait pas de bruit, surtout ne fait pas de bruits ». Alors elle s'enfouit plus encore dans la couverture pour masquer ses sanglots. Mais ce qu'elle appréhendait le plus arriva. Teddy se réveilla et s'approcha du lit.  
\- Penny est-ce que ça va ? Murmura t'il l'air inquiet.  
\- Ou-oui, essaya-t-elle de dire même si elle savait que c'était trop tard  
\- Arrête de me mentir, je sais que tu pleures.  
\- Ça va, je t'assure, va te recoucher.  
\- Aller viens, on va te chercher un verre d'eau.  
\- Non, Teddy s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tes parents sache ! Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis faible, ou que je suis une pauvre petite chose fragile ..!  
\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Moi, je ne pense pas que tu es faible, je pense que tu as vécu des choses difficiles et que tu fais de ton mieux pour les surmonter.  
\- Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.  
\- Allé viens, tu n'as pas trop le choix dans tous les cas.  
Il lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever. Penny avait cédé, ça ne servait a rien de résister. Elle se leva, et Teddy la prit par les épaules et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Tonks et Remus étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Ils la regardèrent l'air très inquiet. Penny croisa son reflet dans le miroir accroché aux murs. Elle avait une mine affreuse, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et ses joues avaient rosie à cause des larmes.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Remus.  
\- Oh ...un petit coup de mou, répondit Teddy.  
\- Viens t'assoir avec nous ma belle ! Dit Tonks en tirant la chaise qui était à côté d'elle. Penny s'assit et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Elle était toujours seule d'habitude quand ce genre de chose lui arrivait, elle se sentait vraiment honteuse de leur faire perdre leur temps ainsi. Teddy lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle bu avec difficulté. Quand il vit qu'elle s'était un peu calmée, son oncle lui demanda :  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste ?  
\- Oh, ce n'est pas important, je t'assure. Dit-elle.  
\- Bien sûr que c'est important ! Répliqua Tonks.  
\- Ce sont... enfin, c'est mes parents. Finit-elle par dire.  
Remus et Tonks échangèrent un regard.  
\- Tu sais quand on a décidé de t'adopter, on savait que ce ne serait pas facile, que tout ce monde te ferais sûrement penser à tes parents. Commença-t-il.  
Penny réfléchis, et dit :  
\- Tonton, je sais que tu as connu mes parents, je veux que tu me dises tout sur eux, je veux savoir qui étaient mes parents, et pourquoi ils sont mort, j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses à ces questions qui me rongent, supplia-t-elle d'un ton désespéré.  
\- C'est d'accord, je te dis absolument tout ce que je sais. Ton père était mon cousin, quand on était jeune, on passait tout notre temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que nos parents aient une violente dispute. Quand tes grands parents, on apprit que j'étais un loup-garou, ils ont été pris de panique et on interdit ton père de m'approcher. Alors avec le temps, on s'est perdu de vue. Dora, je crois qu'on doit lui en parler pour qu'elle comprenne !  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- De Voldemort.  
\- Papa ! Ce nom !  
\- Désolé Teddy, mais il faut appeler un chat un chat et tu devrais en faire de même.  
\- C'est quoi ça Voldemort ? Demanda penny.  
\- « C'est qui ? » Serait plus juste, dit Tonks.  
\- Voldemort est un puissant mage noir. Il voulait « éradiquer » les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Il a rassemblé des partisans nommés Mangemort, leur but était de tuer les nés moldus, les moldus et ce qu'il appelait les « traîtres à leur sang »  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Ce sont, selon les Mangemort les familles de sorcier au sang pur ou au sang mêlé qui ne méprise pas les moldus. Bien sûr, tu connais Albus Dumbeldore !  
\- Oui, oui.  
\- Il a monté une communauté appelée l'Ordre du Pheonix pour lutter contre Voldemort, j'en faisais partie, les Weasley, Sirius et les parents de Harry aussi. C'était l'une des pires période que le monde des sorciers est connue, des milliers de gens se sont fait tuer, torturer, les Mangemort on détruit énormément de famille.  
\- C'est horrible ! Qu'est devenue Voldemort ?  
\- Il a été détruis, par Harry.  
\- Quoi ? Harry, mais il a le même âge que moi !  
\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais Voldemort a essayé de le tuer et le sort s'est retourné contre lui, à cette époque Harry était encore un bébé, ses parents on été tué, ils faisaient partie de mes meilleurs amis, c'est vraiment une histoire tragique. Quant à tes parents, malheureusement on ne sais pas grand chose, je sais seulement qu'ils ont été tué par un mangemort nommé Rodolphus Lestrange.  
\- C'est le mari de mon horrible tante ! S'exclama Tonks  
\- Comment les a-t-il tué, dit Penny dont la voix tremblait.  
\- Je suppose un sortilège de mort. D'après ce qu'on dit, ils sortaient juste de st Mangouste où tu venais de naître. Je pense que tes parents ont du te déposer dans l'orphelinat le plus proche quand ils ont vu approcher la menace, pour que tu vive loin de tout ça. Ils ont eu raison parce que les Lestrange ne sont pas du genre à épargner un bébé, ils sont terribles.  
Penny connaissait enfin la vérité, elle ne ressentait pas de la tristesse, elle était en colère ! En colère contre Voldemort, et contre ce Mangemort qui avaient tué ses parents sans raison.  
\- Qu'est-il arrivé au Mangemort qui les a tués ? Reprit elle la voix toujours tremblante.  
\- Il est enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Répondit son oncle.  
\- Comment s'appelaient ils ... mes parents ? Demanda-t-elle en se disant qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom de ses propres parents.  
\- Ton père s'appelait Henry et ta mère Diana.  
\- Est-ce qu'eux aussi étaient à Poudlard ?  
\- Oui, ta mère était à Gryffondor, elle était beaucoup plus jeune que moi, elle était plutôt gentille mais je dois t'avouer que je ne l'ai pas tellement connu. Ton père, quant à lui était à Serpentard. C'est pour ça qu'on ne restait pas vraiment ensemble à Poudlard, il traînait tout le temps avec une bande de Serpentard.  
\- Mon père était à Serpentard ... dit lentement Penny visiblement choqué.  
\- Oh Penny, je ne veux pas que tu aies une mauvaise image de ton père seulement parce qu'il était a Serpentard. Dumbledore a toujours dit que l'on répartissait les éléves beaucoup trop tôt. Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il serait envoyé là bas.  
Penny ne savait pas si elle regrettait d'avoir entendu cette vérité. Si son père était un homme bien pourquoi avait-il été envoyé à Serpentard ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé à Gryffondor comme sa mère ?  
\- Si il n'était pas mauvais pourquoi a-t-il été envoyer à Serpentard ? Dit elle l'air un peu agacé.  
\- Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais ! Ne soit pas désappointé par cette information, sa maison ne change rien à ce qu'il était. Il n'a jamais été partisan de Voldemort malgré ses fréquentations douteuse. Répliqua-t-il.  
\- Comment peux tu le savoir ? tu m'a dis toi-même que vous ne vous parliez plus.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'a pas rejoint les mangemort. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça qu'il a été tuer, parce qu'il n'a pas voulu rejoindre les rang de Voldemort.  
Penny avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois que son oncle prononçait le nom de Voldemort, Teddy frissonnait.  
\- Est-ce que tu aurais des photos par hasard ? je voudrais voir comment il était, pour pouvoir me les représenter. Reprit elle  
\- Euh oui, je crois que j'en ai une, celle de leur mariage, elle était dans le journal.  
Remus se dirigea vers un meuble a côté de la table et pris dans un tiroir une coupure de journal jaunis par le temps, et la lui donna. Ses parents avaient l'air heureux sur la photo. Son père était un homme grand et brun, elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir la couleur de ses yeux, mais elle voyait qu'ils étaient clair, il avait un visage plutôt sévère malgré le large sourire qu'il affichait. Sa mère au contraire, était petite et potelée, elle avait des cheveux bruns attachés en chignon et avait un visage très doux. Elle semblait rayonner.  
\- Merci tonton. Dit-elle simplement.  
\- De rien, c'est bien normal !  
Elle lui tendit la photo, mais il fit un geste pour qu'elle la reprenne.  
\- Garde là, je suis sûr qu'elle est importante pour toi.  
\- Merci beaucoup...  
\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Demanda Tonks.  
\- Oui, merci.  
\- Ce n'est rien, de toute façon j'avais prévu de t'en parler.  
\- Allé viens, on va essayé de dormir lui dit Teddy.  
\- Oui, tu as raison !  
Décidément, cette journée aura été riche en révélation. Mais toutes ces réponses allaient-elles lui permettre d'enfin tourner la page ? Elle repensait à son père qui était allé a Serpentard et eu soudain une pensé qui l'horrifia. Et si elle aussi allait à Serpentard ? Elle n'y avait jamais songé mais après tout, c'était possible. Hermione avais dit que les maisons ne dépendaient pas des familles, mais Teddy est allé à Poufsouffle comme sa mère, les Weasley sont tous allés à Gryffondor, comme leurs parents. Aussi son oncle lui avait dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas a ce que son père aille a Serpentard. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Elle serait seule, seule et avec ce Malfoy dont on lui La chambre de Teddy était remplie de bananière noir et jaune, ainsi que de poster de Quidditch comme dans la chambre de Ron.  
\- Le jaune et le noir, c'est les couleurs de Poufsouffle j'imagine, demanda-elle  
\- Exactement ! Et ça s'est ça équipe de Quidditch préféré les canons de Chedley  
\- Teddy, il est hors de question que je prenne ton lit et que tu dormes sur le matelas, c'est très gentil, mais je refuse ! Dit-elle fermement ?  
\- Certainement pas ! Et puis ça me va très bien le matelas  
\- Mais Teddy ...  
\- Pas de, mais !  
\- Ok mais demain, c'est toi qui prends le lit !  
\- On verra, lui dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.  
Penny se résolue à prendre le lit et commença à s'installer.  
Bonne nuit Penn, dite, il en éteignant la lumière  
\- Bonne nuit Teddy !  
Elle s'enfouit sous sa couette, épuisée. Ces jours-ci, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses parents, qu'elle n'avait jamais connus et qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Que dirait-il si il la voyait en train de pratiquer la magie, est-ce qu'eux aussi serais fière d'elle ? Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avais reçu ces dernières semaines, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a eux. Elle savait que généralement ces pensées provoquée chez elle de violente crise de larmes ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix évité devant Teddy. Ça petite crise au Terrier le premier jour qu'elle avait rencontré Tonks et Ted avaient déjà était assez humiliante. Alors elle essaya de toutes ses forces de bloquer ses pensées, mais elle savait que c'était déjà peine perdu. Qu'aller t'il penser si il la voyait encore pleurée, il aller sûrement la prendre pour un bébé, ou pire pour une personne faible. C'était trop tard, ses yeux étaient déjà remplis de larme, Penny sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes brûlantes coulées sur ses joues.  
. Elle pensa très fort « Surtout ne fait pas de bruit, surtout ne fait pas de bruits ». Alors elle s'enfouit plus encore dans la couverture pour masquer ses sanglots. Mais ce qu'elle appréhendé le plus arriva. Teddy se réveilla et s'approcha du lit.

\- Penny est-ce que ça va ? Murmura t'il l'air inquiet.  
\- Ou-oui, essaya-t-elle de dire même si elle savait que c'était trop tard  
\- Arrête de me mentir, je sais que tu pleures.  
\- Ça va, je t'assure, va te recoucher.  
\- Aller viens, on va te chercher un verre d'eau.  
\- Nan, Teddy, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tes parents sache !  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis faible, ou que je suis une pauvre petite chose fragile  
\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Moi, je ne pense pas que tu es faible, je pense que tu as vécu des choses difficiles et que tu fais de ton mieux pour les surmonter.  
\- Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.  
\- Aller viens, tu n'as pas trop le choix dans tous les cas.

Il lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever. Penny avait cédé, ça ne servait a rien de résister. Elle se leva, et Teddy la prit par les épaules et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Tonks et Remus étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Ils la regardèrent l'air très inquiet. Penny croisa son reflet dans le miroir accroché aux murs. Elle avait une mine affreuse, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et ses joues étaient rouges.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Remus  
\- Oh un petit coup de mou, répondit Teddy.  
\- Viens t'assoir avec nous ma belle ! Dit Tonks en tirant la chaise qui était à coter d'elle.

Penny s'assit et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Elle était toujours seule d'habitude quand ce genre de chose lui arrivé, elle se sentait vraiment honteuse de leur faire perdre leur temps ainsi. Teddy lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle bue avec difficulté. Quand il vit qu'elle s'était un peu calmée, son oncle lui demanda :

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste.  
\- Oh se n'est pas important, je t t'assure. Dit-elle.  
\- Bien sûr que c'est important ! Répliqua Tonks.  
\- Ce sont, enfin, c'est mes parents. Finit-elle par dire.

Remus et Tonks échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu sais quand on a décidé de t'adopter, on savait que ce ne serait pas facile, que tout ce monde te ferais sûrement penser à tes parents. Commença-t-il.  
Penny réfléchis, et dit :  
\- Tonton, je sais que tu as connu mes parents, je veux que tu me dises tout sur eux, je veux savoir qui étais, mais parent, et pourquoi il sont mort, j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions qui me ronge, supplia-t-elle d'un ton désespéré.  
\- C'est d'accord, je te dirais absolument tout ce que je sais. Ton père était mon cousin, quand on était jeune, on passé tout notre temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que nos parents aient une violente dispute. Quand tes grands parents, on apprit que j'étais un loup-garou, il, on était pris de panique et on interdit ton père de m'approcher. Alors avec le temps, on s'est perdu de vue.  
\- Dora, je crois qu'on doit lui en parler pour qu'elle comprenne !  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- De Voldemort.  
\- Papa ! Ce nom !  
\- Désolé, Teddy, mais il faut appeler un chat un chat, et tu devrais en faire de même.  
\- C'est quoi ça Voldemort ? Demandât penny  
\- « C'est qui ? » Serait plus juste, dit Tonks.  
\- Voldemort est un puissant mage noir. Il voulait « éradiquer » les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Il a rassemblé des partisans nommés Mangemort, leur but était de tuer les nés moldus, les moldus et ce qu'il appelait les « traîtres à leur sang »  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Ce sont, selon les Mangemort les familles de sorcier au sang pur ou au sang mêlé qui ne méprise pas les moldus. Bien sûr, tu connais Albus Dumbeldore !  
\- Oui, oui.  
\- Il a monté une communauté appelée l'Ordre du Pheonix pour lutter contre Voldemort, j'en faisais partie, les Weasley, Sirius et les parents de Harry aussi. C'était l'une des pires période que le monde des sorciers est connue, des milliers de gens se sont fait tuer, torturer, les Mangemort on détruit énormément de famille.  
\- C'est horrible ! Qu'est devenue Voldemort ?  
\- Il a été détruis, par Harry.  
\- Quoi ? Harry, mais il a le même âge que moi !  
\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais Voldemort a essayé de le tuer et le sort s'est retourné contre lui, à cette époque Harry était encore un bébé, ses parents ont été tué, ils faisaient parti de mes meilleurs amis, c'est vraiment une histoire tragique. Quant à tes parents, malheureusement on ne sait pas grand chose, je sais seulement qu'ils ont été tué par un Mangemort nommé Rodolphus Lestrange.  
\- C'est le mari de mon horrible tante ! S'exclama Tonks  
\- Comment les a-t-il tué..? dit Penny dont la voix tremblait.  
\- Je suppose un sortilège de mort. D'après ce qu'on dit, ils sortaient juste de st Mangouste où tu venais de naître. Je pense que tes parents ont du te déposer dans l'orphelinat le plus proche quand ils ont vu approcher la menace, pour que tu vive loin de tout ça. Ils ont eu raison parce que les Lestrange ne sont pas du genre à épargner un bébé, ils sont terribles.  
Penny connaissait enfin la vérité, elle ne ressentait pas de la tristesse, elle était en colère ! En colère contre Voldemort, et contre ce Mangemort qui avait tué ses parents sans raison.  
\- Qu'est-il arrivé au Mangemort qui les a tués ? Reprit elle la voix toujours tremblante.  
\- Il est enfermé à Azkaban la prison des sorciers. Répondit son oncle.  
\- Comment s'appelaient mes parents ? Demanda-t-elle en se disant qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom de ses propres parents.  
\- Ton père s'appelait Henry et ta mère Diana.  
\- Est-ce qu'eux aussi étaient à Poudlard ?  
\- Oui, ta mère était à Gryffondor, elle était beaucoup plus jeune que moi, elle était plutôt gentille mais je dois t'avouer que je ne l'ai pas tellement connu. Ton père, quant à lui, était à Serpentard. C'est pour ça qu'on ne restait pas vraiment ensemble à Poudlard, il traînait tout le temps avec une bande de Serpentard.  
\- Mon père était à Serpentard ... dit lentement Penny visiblement choquée.  
\- Oh, Penny je ne veux pas que tu aies une mauvaise image de ton père seulement parce qu'il était a Serpentard. Dumbledore a toujours dit que l'on répartissait les élèves beaucoup trop tôt. Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il serait envoyé là bas.  
Penny ne savait pas si elle regrettait d'avoir entendu cette vérité. Si son père était un homme bien pourquoi avait-il été envoyé à Serpentard ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé à Gryffondor comme sa mère ?  
\- Si il n'était pas mauvais pourquoi a-t-il été envoyé à Serpentard ? Dit elle l'air un peu agacé.  
\- Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais ! Ne soit pas désappointé par cette information, sa maison ne change rien à ce qu'il était. Il n'a jamais été partisan de Voldemort malgré ses fréquentations douteuse. Répliqua-t-il  
\- Comment peux tu le savoir, tu m'as dit toi-même que vous ne vous parliez plus.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'a pas rejoin les mangemort. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça qu'il a été tué, parce qu'il n'a pas voulu rejoindre les rang de Voldemort.

Penny avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois que son oncle prononçait le nom de Voldemort, Teddy frissonnait.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais des photos par hasard, je voudrais voir comment ils étaient, pour pouvoir me les représenter. Reprit elle  
\- Euh oui, je crois que j'en ai une, celle de leur mariage, elle était dans le journal.

Remus se dirigea vers un meuble a côté de la table, et pris dans un tiroir une coupure de journal jaunis par le temps, et la lui donna. Ses parents avaient l'air heureux sur la photo. Son père était un homme grand et brun, elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir la couleur de ses yeux, mais elle voyait qu'ils étaient clairs, il avait un visage plutôt sévère malgré le large sourire qu'il affichait. Sa mère au contraire était petite et potelée, elle avait des cheveux bruns attaché en chignon et avait un visage très doux. Elle semblait rayonné.

\- Merci tonton. Dit-elle simplement.  
\- De rien, c'est bien normal !

Elle lui tendit la photo, mais il fit un geste pour qu'elle la reprenne.

\- Garde là, je suis sûr qu'elle est importante pour toi.  
\- Merci beaucoup.  
\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Demanda Tonks.  
\- Oui, merci.  
\- Ce n'est rien, de toute façon, j'avais prévu de t'en parler.  
\- Allé viens, on va essayé de dormir lui dit Teddy.  
\- Oui, tu as raison !

Décidément, cette journée aura était riche en révélation. Mais toutes ces réponses allaient-elles lui permettre d'enfin tourner la page ? Elle repensait à son père qui était allé à Serpentard et eu soudain une pensé qui l'horrifia. Et si elle aussi allait là-bas ? Elle n'y avait jamais songé mais après tout c'était possible. Hermione avait dit que les maisons ne dépendait pas des familles, mais Teddy est allé à Poufsouffle, comme sa mère, les Weasley sont tous allés à Gryffondor, comme leurs parents. Aussi son oncle lui avait dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sont père soit allé à Serpentard. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Elle serait seule, seule et avec ce Malfoy dont on lui avait dit de ce méfier.


	10. Chapitre X: Le Poudlard Express

**Chapitre X : Poudlard Express**

Ça y est, le grand jour était proche. Demain, Penny allait à Poudlard ! La veille, ils étaient retournés sur le chemin de traverse, pour acheter le reste de ses affaires pour Poudlard. Penny avait pu acheter sa robe de sorcier qu'elle aimait beaucoup et des plumes pour écrire. Penny dû s'entraîner un peu à écrire avec une plume, elle qui avait toujours écrit avec des stylos.  
Pendant la journée, ils s'étaient encore entraînés au sort qu'elle maîtrisait le moins. Ils avaient fait du bon travail. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas réussi à terminer le programme, et les sorts qu'elle avait apprit n'avait pas été très approfondis, mais elle avait maintenant de bonnes bases.

\- Je suis très fier de nous, lui dit son oncle.  
\- Moi aussi !  
\- On continuera à Poudlard, en plus là-bas on aura beaucoup plus de matériels à disposition pour s'entraîner et je pense que certains des professeurs accepteront de te donner des cours en plus pour t'aider.  
\- Tonton, dit-elle l'air anxieuse, j'ai peur d'être envoyé à Serpentard …  
\- Tu n'iras pas à Serpentard !  
\- Et si j'y vais ?  
\- Si tu y vas ça ne changera rien, tu partageras seulement leurs salles communes, tu pourras toujours rester avec Ginny. Tu sais quand je croise Teddy, il est toujours accompagné des jumeaux alors qu'ils ne sont pas dans la même maison. Ne t'inquiète pas pour quelque chose qui n'est même pas encore arrivé, on a déjà bien assez à penser avec les choses qui se sont déjà produites, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison… dit elle l'air pas du tout convaincu.  
\- Allé, arrête d'angoisser pour demain, je suis sûr que tout se passera très bien et puis tu n'es pas toute seule, il y aura Teddy, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny avec toi ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on reprend la où on s'était arrêté. Dit il en se levant du lit où ils s'étaient assis pour discuter.

Il y avait devant elle une carafe vide. Elle point sa baguette dessus et dit « Aguamentis », et la carafe se remplie d'eau.

\- Bien, cette fois, tu as réussi à la remplir en entier, et l'eau a le goût de l'eau, dit Remus après avoir goûté le liquide.

Après leur dernière séance d'entraînement au terrier, ils mangèrent en compagnie des Weasley. Molly avait préparé un délicieux festin. Malheureusement, ils ne purent pas terminer la soirée au Terrier, car les valises n'étaient pas encore faites. Alors, une fois rentré chez eux, Tonks et Penny restèrent ensemble toute la soirée pour préparer la valise de Penny.

\- On aurait peut-être du s'y prendre plus tôt , dit Tonks en rigolant.  
\- Oui sûrement ! Répondit Penny  
\- Bon, on a qu'a commencé par tes manuels. Accio manuel, dit Tonks.

Un bruit retenti dans le salon comme si les livres avaient violemment heurté quelque chose.

\- Non d'une chouette Dora ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria Remus.  
\- Oups, je crois que je ferais bien d'allé les chercher normalement, dit-elle à Penny, désolée chéri !  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit son époux en arrivant dans la chambre pour apporter les livres au moment ou Tonks allait se lever. Est-ce que je peux vous aidez ?  
\- Non, non vas plutôt aider Teddy, il est dans le salon.

À 22h, la valise de Penny était terminé. Elle était pleine à craquer. La veille, quand ils s'étaient tous rendu sur le chemin de traverse, et comme Tonks l'avait promis à Penny, elles avaient fait quelques achats en plus de son matériels scolaire. Alors qu'elles étaient assise par terre à côté de la valise à discuter, Remus passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et leur déclara :  
\- Bon et si on faisait une petite réunion de famille.

\- Ok on arrive ! S'exclama Tonks l'air intrigué.  
Ils s'assirent tous dans le salon.  
\- Alors je sais que ça fait un peu officiel comme ça, mais j'avais des choses à vous dire à tous les deux avant que vous n'entriez a Poudlard, plus particulièrement a toi Penny.  
\- Dis-nous tout Papa, on t'écoute ! S'exclama Teddy.  
\- Voilà, je voulais t'avertir...  
\- M'avertir ? Il y a quelque chose de grave ? Dit Penny.  
\- Non, pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec Ron, Harry et Hermione, et cette année, je suis certain que tu seras souvent avec eux. Comprend-moi bien, je les aime beaucoup tous les trois, mais ils ont une fâcheuse tendance a se mettre dans des situations plutôt dangereuses, déclara-t-il.  
\- Tu veux que je ne reste pas avec eux ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non non, surtout pas, c'est juste que si tu vois qu'ils font des choses plutôt douteuse, ne les fait pas avec eux, je t'en pris, tu ne peux pas savoir où ça va te mener.  
\- Euh ...d'accord pas de soucis.  
\- Promet-le moi Penny, dit-il d'un ton grave.  
\- D'accord, je te le promets, je ne chercherais pas les histoires.  
\- Très bien, ça me rassure. Et toi Teddy?  
\- Je sais papa, il faut que j'ai des optimales à mes BUSE, tu me le répète presque depuis ma première année !  
\- Mais c'est important ! Répliqua-t-il.  
\- Ton père a raison mon ange, en plus tu en es largement capable.  
\- Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais te dire. Je ne sais pas si je serais toujours disponible, donc si tu pouvais aider Penny à ce repérer, et pour ses premiers cours aussi, tu lui montres les salles, etc.  
\- Papa, tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que je vais le faire pas besoin de me le dire ça va de sois ! Dit-il avec un air faussement indigné.  
\- Alors je crois que tout est parfait !  
\- Allé filez vous coucher tous les deux, enfin même tous les trois, vous avez un train à prendre demain ! Dit Tonks  
\- D'accord bonne nuit maman.  
\- Bonne nuit Dora, dit Penny

Le lendemain le réveille sonna à 7h du matin. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné et rassemblèrent leurs baguages devant la porte.

\- Au fait comment on part à Londres ? Demanda Penny.  
\- En voiture ! Avec les Weasley. Répondit Remus  
\- Comment une voiture pourrait-elle tous nous prendre ? Nous sommes 12 !  
\- Sort d'extension indétectable, dit Tonks.  
\- Ne va pas dire ça à Molly, elle serait furieuse ! Ajouta Teddy.  
\- C'est bon. Penny tu n'as rien oublié ? Demanda son oncle.  
\- Ah mince, j'ai oublié le miam Hibou ! Dit elle en regardant sa petite chouette s'agiter dans sa cage.  
\- Accio Miam Hibou, s'écria Tonks.  
Le petit paquet lui atterri dans la main.  
\- Quand est-ce que tu m'apprendras ce sort ?  
\- Oh celui-là, on le voit seulement en quatrième année, tu as encore le temps ! Dit Remus.  
\- Allé ne tardons pas ! Les pressa Tonks.  
Ils arrivèrent devant le Terrier cinq minutes plus tard, les Weasley courraient dans tous les sens seul Hermione et Harry attendaient devant la voiture.  
\- Alors prêt pour une nouvel année ! Leur dit Remus.  
\- Plus que jamais Professeur. S'exclama Harry  
\- Il va falloir me réhabituer à vous entendre m'appeler Professeur.  
\- J'ai tellement hâte de commencer, il y a tellement de nouvelles choses passionnantes à apprendre en quatrième année ! Déclara Hermione.  
\- Moi aussi, je dois avouer que Poudlard me manque, ajouta Harry.  
\- C'est une année compliquée la quatrième année, mais je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Répliqua l'oncle de Penny.  
Mrs Weasley accourra l'air pressé.  
\- Bonjour tout le monde, désolé nous n'avons pas le temps de bavarder, allé mettez les affaires dans le coffre et montez ! dit elle à toute vitesse.  
La voiture qui paraissait à l'extérieur plutôt banale, était très grande à l'intérieur, et ils rentraient aisément à 12.  
\- Regarde ce qu'on a là Ted, dit George alors qu'il quittait le terrier.  
\- Pas mal, on va pouvoir s'amuser, s'exclama Ted.  
\- Vous n'êtes même pas dans le train et vous commencez déjà à faire des bêtises ! Les gronda Mrs Weasley  
\- Mais pas du tout maman ! On réalise des projets, c'est différent ! Protesta George.  
\- Et bien moi, j'aimerais bien que les seuls projets que vous aillez cette année, ce soit des projets pour réussir vos BUSE ! Les gronda-t-elle.  
\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tu sais, répliqua Fred.  
\- J'en ai assez de recevoir sans cesse des hiboux de Dumbledore ! Vous me fatiguez tous les deux ! Et toi aussi Ron cette année n'allez pas chercher les histoires ! S'énerva-t-elle.  
\- Comme si on le faisait exprès ! Dit son plus jeune fils en se renfrognant.  
Ils arrivèrent à la gare 20 minutes plus tard. Après avoir pris tous leurs bagages, et avoir fixé solidement la cage de Taffy sur un chariot, ils se rendirent sur la voie 9. Penny qui restait proche de son oncle pour ne pas se perdre, vit Ron et Harry s'approcher du mur qui se situait entre les voie 9 et 10. Ils avançaient tranquillement droit vers le mur. Au début Penny ne compris pas, mais quand elle les vit disparaître dans le mur elle compris. Cela ne l'étonnait même plus de les voir passer à travers le mur après toutes les choses incroyable qu'elle avait vu ces dernières semaines.

\- Pour aller à la voie 9 ¾, on doit traverser ce mur-là. Lui expliqua Remus. Tu passeras avec moi, quand tous les Weasley seront passés.

Comme prévus, ils attendirent leur tour. Penny ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur, sûrement son instinct, mais son oncle la pris par le bras. Il devait sûrement savoir qu'elle aurait hésité à y aller si quelqu'un ne la tirait pas. Ils franchirent le mur avec une facilité déconcertante et se retrouvèrent sur un quai de gare semblable a celui où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant, à un détail prés. Au milieu de la foule qui se pressait sur le quai, trônait une grande locomotive rouge. Il était inscrit dessus POUDLARD EXPRESS. Quelques instants après eux, Teddy et Tonks sortirent du mur. Tonks pris son fils dans ses bars et dit :  
\- Vous allez me manquer tous les trois !  
\- Toi aussi, tu vas nous manquer ma chérie, répondit son mari.  
\- La maison va être tellement vide, heureusement que Molly habite a deux pas !  
\- Je te promets de t'envoyer pleins de hiboux ! La rassura Ted. Et tu pourras venir nous voir quand il y aura les sorties à près au lard  
\- Tant que vous rentrez pour noël !  
\- C'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, dit Ted. Mais je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder a démarrer et si on veut avoir de la place…  
\- Oui, oui, tu as raison mon Teddy, allez-y, lui répondit sa mère.  
Ils embrassèrent tous les deux Tonks et se dirigerent vers le train pour laisser un moment seul à son oncle et a sa tante. Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione les avaient attendus devant une porte pour qu'ils trouvent un compartiment tous ensemble. Ils montèrent tous dans le train et se mirent â chercher un compartiment vide. Par chance, ils en trouvèrent un plutôt rapidement.

\- Vous croyez qu'on rentre à 8 la dedans ? Demanda George.  
\- Mais oui, on se serrera un peu, c'est tout. Répondit son jumeau

En effet, les compartiments n'étaient pas fait pour accueillir huit personnes, ils étaient un peu à l'étroit. Ils rangèrent difficilement leurs valises au-dessus des siege, et Harry et Penny furent contraint de garder Hedwige et Taffy à leurs pieds. Le train s'ébranla, et ils firent des signe de la main à Tonks et aux Weasley qui étaient restés sur le quai.

\- Alors Fred, montre moi ce que tu as ramené pour qu'on s'amuse cette année, dit Ted.

Fred sortit de sa valise un grand sac en toile et Ted en examina le contenu avec attention.

\- Pas mal, pas mal, mais ce n'était pas très malin de me montrer ça devant ta mère.  
\- Dans tous les cas elle se doute bien qu'on a ramené tout ça, donc qu'est ce que ça change.  
Teddy haussa les épaules.  
\- Bref moi je doit vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle. Mais je reviendrais tout à l'heure, dit il en quittant le compartiment sa robe sur le bras.  
\- Où il va ? Demanda Penny.  
\- Il doit aller dans le compartiment réservé au préfet, dit George.  
\- Préfet ? J'ignorait que Teddy était préfet ! S'exclama Hermione.  
\- C'est plutôt logique quand on y pense, dit Harry. Remus aussi était préfet.  
\- C'est quoi un préfet ? Demanda Penny.  
\- C'est un élève chargé de la discipline, il y a deux préfets par maison. Du coup Teddy est préfet de Poufsouffle.  
\- Hm... je vois ... Dit-elle l'air songeur. Parlez moi un peu plus de Poudlard ! Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Répondit Hermione.  
\- J'aimerais bien que vous me parliez des profs. Enfin plus particulièrement de Rogue, qu'est ce qu'il enseigne ?  
\- Rogue ? C'est le maître des potions, je le déteste, dit Ron.  
\- Enfaîte, je crois que presque tous les élèves le détestent, ajouta Harry.  
\- Pourquoi ? Dit Penny en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son inquiétude.  
\- Il nous déteste tous, je crois, surtout Harry et Ted.  
\- En plus de ça, c'est le directeur de la maison Serpentard, il essaye tout le temps de les avantager pendant ses cours, s'insurgea Ron.  
\- C'est vrai, il m'a fait perdre des quantités de points, dit Harry.  
\- Des points ?  
\- En gros, quand tu fais quelque chose de bien, du genre bien répondre à une question, tu fais gagner des points à ta maison, et si tu fais des choses qu'il ne faut pas, tu lui en fais perdre, expliqua Ron.  
\- À la fin de l'année, la maison qui a le plus de points remporte la coupe des 4 maisons.  
\- D'accord, dit Penny en retirant de sa valise deux de ses manuels scolaire.  
\- Tu vas lire ? Tu te transformes en Hermione ! S'exclama Fred.  
\- Laisse-la tranquille, dit Ginny en fusillant son frère du regard.  
\- Je dois absolument finir ça avant d'arriver à Poudlard, se justifia Penny.

Elle décida de livre son livre de potion niveau 2, après ce qu'ils lui avaient dit sur ce Rogue, il valait mieux qu'elle est de bonne connaissance de base en potion même si elle n'était que théorique. Peu de temps après, les jumeaux les quittèrent pour rejoindre leur condisciple de Gryffondor, Lee Jordan. Pendant ce temps, Teddy qui en avait fini avec ses obligations de préfet les rejoignit dans compartiment et aida un peu Penny à étudier. À 13h, le chariot de nourriture passa enfin dans leur compartiment. Tout le monde acheta beaucoup de choses à la petite sorcière qui poussait le chariot, sauf Penny qui n'avait pas d'argent et qui se contenta de continuer à lire ses manuels.

\- Tiens, dit Teddy en jetant les paquets de bonbons à la place où les jumeaux étaient assis auparavant.  
\- Waw, ça fait beaucoup de bonbons ! Dit-elle.  
\- On en a encore pour un petit moment alors autant s'occuper, dit il en lui souriant.  
Penny prît un sachet et l'analysa. Le paquet était orange, il y était inscrit « patacitrouille »  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Attend, je vais te dire ce qu'il y a dans chaque paquet comme ça, tu n'auras pas de mauvaises surprises, dit Ginny. Ce que tu as dans la main, c'est une patacitrouille, comme son nom l'indique, c'est un bonbon à la citrouille. Ensuite, ça se sont des chocogrenouilles, des grenouilles en chocolat, elle ne peuvent sauter qu'une seule fois rassure-toi. Après là, tu as des dragées surprises de berticochu, fais très attention avec ça il y a vraiment des goûts dégoûtant. Et ici, c'est seulement des baguettes en réglisse.  
\- Tu oublies les bulles baveuses, avec tu peux faire des bulles qui ne s'éclate pas pendant des jours, ajouta Ron en montrant un paquet de chewing-gum.  
\- Super ! S'enthousiasma Penny.

Penny s'afféra à tester absolument tous les bonbons du compartiment même les Berticrochus …

\- Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'écria Penny en toussant.  
\- Goût œuf pourris… Dit Ginny.  
\- Pourtant, Ginny t'avait dit de faire attention, dit son cousin en lui tapant dans le dos.  
\- Teddy, s'il te plaît n'en rajoute pas, c'est assez pénible comme ça ! Dit elle en ayant enfin réussi a retirer l'immonde dragée de sa bouche.  
\- Je crois que c'est l'une des pires du paquet, dit Ron d'un air dégouté, tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance.  
\- Tiens prend un chocogrenouille, ça fera passer le goût, dit Harry en lui tendant la petite boite bleu nuit.  
\- Merci Harry, le remercia-t-elle.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas garder la carte du Chocogrenouille ? Demanda Ron.  
\- Non, tu la veux ?  
\- Oh oui merci, je fais une collection et je ne l'ai pas celle-là ! S'exclama-t-il.

Après qu'il ait fini les bonbons qu'ils avaient acheté, Penny se replongea dans ses manuels. Il ne lui restait plus grand choses à lire et elle voulait finir tout le programme de 2eme année. Elle passa des heures à lire sans s'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment Hermione la tira de son livre en s'exclament :

\- Je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder a arriver, on devrait allé mettre nos robes !  
\- C'est vrai, allé viens Penny, prend ton uniforme on va se changer au toilette avant qu'elle soit bondée, ajouta Ginny.

Penny sortit de son énorme valise sa robe et suivit Hermione et Ginny en dehors du compartiment.

\- Si tu es à Gryffondor, J'espère que tu pourras être dans mon dortoir, on est 4 par dortoir, mais dans tous les cas, il faudra te rajouter à l'un d'eux, dit Ginny surexcité.  
\- J'espère aussi, dit Penny qui était de plus en plus anxieuse à mesure que l'heure d'arrivée approchait.  
\- Allé, fait pas cette tête, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, la rassura Hermione, et puis tu n'as qu'a penser très fort que tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard au pire. C'est ce que Harry avait fait et ça a marché !  
\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, dit tristement Penny.

Elles se dépêchèrent de mettre leur robe et revinrent dans le compartiment vêtue de leur uniforme de Poudlard. Après ils attendirent tous les six en silence, jusqu'à ce que Ginny qui était collée à la fenêtre s'exclame :

\- Viens voir Penny, on voit Poudlard !

Penny se leva et s'empressa d'allée voir. Parmi les arbres et les montagnes trônait un majestueux château. Elle ne le voyait pas dans son intégralité mais ce qu'elle voyait était déjà suffisant pour s'en émerveiller. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la grande bâtisse lui semblait familière, réconfortante. Pourtant, elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds…

\- C'est vraiment ... Magique.


	11. Chapitre XI : La répartition

**Chapitre XI : La répartition**

\- Venez on va devant pour pouvoir sortir en premier, dit Teddy.

\- Oui t'a raison, Acquiesça Hermione.

\- Penny tu viens ? Demanda son cousin.

\- Euh oui oui j'arrive, dit elle en sursautant.

Après avoir pris tous leurs bagages, ils se dirigèrent vers les portes du Poulard express, où d'autres élèves vêtu de robe noir attendaient également. Quand le train s'arrêta, tout le monde se pressa pour sortir de la locomotive. Ils atterrirent sur un quaie de gare. À cause de la nuit noir Penny ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais elle entendit quelqu'un crier d'une voix roque « LES PREMIERE ANNEE AVEC MOI ». A ses paroles elle se tourna instinctivement vers son cousin qui la tenait pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule d'élèves.

\- Tu restes avec moi, normalement les premiere année font la traversé du lac en barque mais il vaut mieux que tu prennes les diligences avec nous.

Ils attendirent alors le long de la route pour prendre les diligences. Il faisait froid, et une fine pluie commençait à tomber.  
Penny avait hâte d'être à l'abris. Soudain des diligences se dirigèrent vers eux en file indienne, et s'arrêtèrent les unes derrière les autres.

\- Les diligences avancent toutes seule ? demanda Penny.

\- Non en réalité elles sont tirées par des Sombrals, tu ne les as pas vu dans ton livre ? Ce sont des sortes de chevaux ailés noir. Je te montrerais à l'occasion. Allé monte, dit Teddy en la poussant doucement vers la où étaient montés ses amis.

A l'intérieur, ils n'étaient pas seul, ils y avaient un autre garçon au visage rond, que les autres semblaient connaître.

\- Oh Neville, dit Harry en voyant son camarade.

\- Salut Harry, dit Neville.

\- Je te présente Penny, c'est la nièce du professeur Lupin, la présenta Harry.

\- Et ma cousine accessoirement, dit Teddy.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, dit Neville en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Moi aussi, dit elle timidement.

Elle se rapprocha discrètement de son cousin et lui dit en murmurant alors que la diligence démarrait.

\- Teddy, j'ai peur.

Il ne lui dit rien, mais il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer. Ce geste suffit à la calmer, elle savait qu'à Poudlard peu importe sa maison, son cousin serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'école, et ils ne tardèrent pas à passer l'immense portail de fer. Penny ne savait plus où regarder. L'immense bâtisse était vraiment impressionnante.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, dit Ron en sortant de la diligence.

Ils suivirent le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la grande porte en bois du château. Encore une fois, Penny restait à côté de son cousin, pour ne pas risquer de se perdre.

\- Penny reste ici, mon père va venir te chercher, annonça Teddy, ça va aller ?

\- Oui, oui t'inquiète pas, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Elle attendit son oncle sous la pluie qui c'était intensifié. Pour la première fois depuis des semaine elle avais oublié ce que c'était que de se retrouver seule avec ses pensées. Heureusement, son oncle ne tarda pas à venir.

\- Penny je suis désolé pour l'organisation, viens te mettre au sec, dit son oncle.

Quand ils eurent passé la porte en bois, ils se retrouvèrent dans le gigantesque hall. Le plafond était si haut que Penny se sentait toute petite. Des torche fixées au mur éclairaient la grande pièce. Elle aurait voulu rester pour admirer ce magnifique hall, mais elle due suivre son oncle dans les escaliers.

\- Alors ma grande, le voyage c'est bien passé ?

\- Oui super ! Où est ce qu'on va ? je croyais qu'on devait me répartir ? Demanda Penny.

\- On va dans mon bureau, comme ça tu ne seras pas répartit devant tout le monde.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh merci beaucoup !

\- Je fais de mon mieux pour te rendre la vie plus facile. Fait très attention aux escaliers, ils bougent tout le temps, c'est assez facile de se perdre.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique ici !

Après avoir monté quelques escaliers, ils pénétraient dans une grande salle de classe plongée dans la pénombre. Remus alluma la lumière et Penny vit les bureaux alignés de l'immense pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bout de la salle vers un petit escalier en spirale qui montait au bureau de son oncle.

\- Ça c'est mon bureau, annonça-t-il en entrant dans la petite pièce.

Ils prirent les petits escaliers en spirale et atterrirent dans le bureau de son oncle. Viens t'asseoir là, je vais chercher le choixpeau, je suis désolé mais on doit se dépêcher !  
Ça y est le moment était venu pour elle d'être reparti, l'angoisse montait de plus en plus, elle se tenait les mains pour ne pas qu'elles tremblent trop. Elle vit son oncle prendre un vieux chapeau rapiécé sur le haut d'une étagère. Le chapeau semblait normal au premier abord mais dès que Remus posa le choixpeau sur sa tête il se mis à parler.

\- Mmm voyons, où vais je te mettre ... Je vois des choses dans ta tête ...

Penny pensa très forte "je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard" comme Harry lui avait conseillé.

\- Non, non je ne vais pas t'envoyer à Serpentard ... J'hésite ... Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor … Oui ce n'est pas très clair, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux t'envoyer à .. GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le vieux chapeau.

\- Félicitation ! S'exclama son oncle.

\- Ouf, lâcha-t-elle

\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'irais pas à Serpentard ! D'ailleurs pourquoi le choixpeau a précisé qu'il ne t'y enverrait pas, il ne fait pas ça d'habitude.

\- Hermione m'a dit de penser très fort que je ne voulais pas être envoyer à Serpentard.

\- Ah je comprend mieux, bon je suis très fière d'avoir ma nièce à Gryffondor !

\- Merci, dit elle avec un large sourire.

\- On va vite retourner dans le hall tu devras aller t'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor c'est celle qui est la plus loin de l'entré.

Quand Penny se retrouva devant la grande salle elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. La salle ne possédait pas plafond, du moins c'est ce qu'on pouvait penser. Car malgré la pluie qui semblait tomber du ciel tout le monde dans la salle était au sec et il y régnait une chaleur agréable. Quand elle put enfin décrocher son regard du ciel elle avança rapidement en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Elle sentait les regards se tourner vers elle, mais elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas les voir. Elle trouva facilement Ginny qui se poussa pour lui laisser une place a côté d'elle sur le banc.

\- J'étais sûre que tu serais avec nous, dit Ginny, maintenant regarde à quoi tu as échappé, ajouta elle, en lui montrant les premières années qui attendaient d'être répartit.

Ils avaient comme Penny, il y a peut de temps, un visage anxieux. A côté d'eux, une grande femme au visage sévère portait une robe vert émeraude. Pendant ce temps son oncle était allé s'assoire à la table où était assis plusieurs autres professeurs. Penny observa les professeur avec curiosité. Le professeur qui était assis au milieu paressait très âgé, il avait une barbe et de longue cheveux blanc, il semblait tout droit sorti d'un livre de conte. Elle le savait, c'était Albus Dumbledore. Teddy lui avait un jour montré sa photo dans la gazette des sorciers un journal dédié aux informations du monde magique. Il se leva et commença a parler :

\- Bonjours à tous et bienvenue a Poudlard. Je vous demande d'accuillir chaleureusement les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard, qui grâce à notre bon vieux choixpeau vont être répartie dans les différentes maisons. Je laisse la parole au professeure McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

\- Quand je vous appellerais, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret pour être répartie, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Elle posa le choixpeau sur le tabouret en bois et il se déchira au milieu comme une grande bouche. Le choixpeau ce mis a chanter une chanson qui racontait l'histoire des différentes maisons, et quand il eu terminé, le professeur McGonagall appella les premières années. En les voyant Penny se dit qu'elle avait de la chance de ne pas avoir été répartit devant tout le monde. De nouveaux élèves s'assirent à leur table et Penny se senti un peux moins seule car elle ne portait pas comme tout les autres Gryffondor une cravate rouge et jaune, mais seulement une cravate noir avec le blason de Poudlard. Quand tous les élèves furent répartie, le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole.

\- Maintenant que vous avez tous rejoint vos maison respective, je crois que nous allons pouvoir commencer notre merveilleux festin. Bonne appétit à tous.

Tout d'un coup des mets tout aussi appétissants les uns que les autres apparurent sur la longue table.

\- Waw, c'est …

\- Vraiment délicieux, fini Ginny.

\- Où sont les autres je ne les vois pas, dit Penny en regardant autours d'elle.

\- Ils sont au bout de la table je crois.

\- Alors qui c'est Rogue ? Demanda Penny.

\- C'est lui, avec les cheuveux gras, il est à côté de ton oncle, ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup… Je te montre les autres profs ?

\- Ca ce vois, dit elle en prennant une cuisse de poulet.

Le professeur de potion était un homme très mince au visage cireux et aux cheveux noirs et gras. Un homme attira également sont attention, il était beaucoup plus grand que les autre profs et Penny supposa qu'il devais étre assis sur deux chaises.

\- Qui c'est là bas ? demanda elle en pointant l'homme du doigt.

\- Ça c'est Hagrid, le garde chasse, c'est aussi lui qui nous donne les cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Il était sur le quai tout à l'heure tu ne l'as pas vu ?

\- Non il faisait beaucoup trop noir, répondit Penny.

Quand tout le monde eu fini de manger les assiettes et les plats vides disparurent aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus. Le Directeur pris la parole à nouveau pour énoncer quelques règle de l'école.

\- Les premiere année n'ont pas le droit de posséder leur propre balai, donc vous vous servirez des balais de l'école. Je rappelle à tous les élèves qu'il est strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Aussi vous pourrez trouver la liste des objets interdits dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Sûr ceux, je vous souhaite une très belle année à Poudlard, et avant de pouvoir rejoindre vos dortoir nous allons chanter l'hymne de l'école.

Dumbledore fit apparaitre du bout de sa baguette un ruban argenté sur lequel s'inscrivaient les paroles. Penny qui ne connaissait pas l'hymne fit semblant de chanter pendant que les autreschantaient :

« Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. »

A la fin de la chanson, tous les élèves se levèrent bruyament et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la grande salle. Penny se contenta de suivre Ginny car elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il fallait aller.

\- Où allons nous ? demanda Penny.

\- Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, tu as déjà entendu parler des salles communes, non ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Super Penny tu es avec nous ! S'exclama Ron qui avais surgis derrière elle avec les autres.

\- Teddy va être déçus, dit Fred.

\- C'est sûr mais bon je pourrais quand même le voir.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Dit Hermione.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'irais pas à Serpentard, répliqua Ron.

\- C'était évident que tu irais à Gryffondor, ajouta Harry.

\- Oh mais tu sais le choixpeau hésitait a m'envoyer a Poufsouffle ! Avoua-t-elle.

\- A Poufsouffle ? C'est bizarre ! Dit Ron.

\- Le Choixpeau hésite souvent entre deux maison, il n'y rien de bizarre à ça Ron ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- C'est quoi le nouveau mot de passe ? Demanda Ginny

\- Je ne sais pas, ce sont les préfets qui les ont, ils vont arriver, répondit George.  
Ils étaient arrivés devant le tableau d'une grosse dame, qui les regardait avec attention.

\- C'est la grosse dame, dit Hermione, pour entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor il faut lui donner un mot de passe.

\- Pardon, laissé moi passer, cria une fille derrière Penny qui portait le même insigne doré que Teddy, le mot de passe est FARIBOLE.

Le portait de la grosse dame pivota et laissa voir un passage dans le mur qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor. La salle était principalement rouge et paraissait très accuillante, de gros fauteuils étaient disposés dans la pièce, et un feu réconfortant ronflait dans la cheminé.

\- C'est toi Penny Lupin ? Demanda un garçon à Penny.

\- Euh, oui c'est bien moi, dit elle timidement.

\- Je suis Finn, Finn Montgomery, je suis le préfet de Gryffondor, je voulais savoir si tu avais une préférence pour les dortoirs, avec qui tu voudrais être, dit il.

\- Je voudrais bien être avec Ginny Weasley si c'est possible, répondit Penny.

\- Oui c'est possible, tu trouveras toutes tes affaires dans le dortoir, bonne chance pour cette année, finit il par dire.

\- Merci. C'est bon, dit Penny en rejoignant Ginny qui l'attendait, je suis dans ton dortoir !

\- Super ! L'année commence bien tu ne trouves pas ? S'exclama Ginny

\- A merveille, et dire que là je serais encore à l'orphelinat en train de faire des mathématiques.

\- C'est quoi ça des mathématiques ?

\- Oh c'est très ennuyeux, c'est une matière qu'on étudiait à l'école moldu, avec des chiffres, dit elle pendant qu'elles montaient l'escalier en spirale qui menait aux dortoirs.

\- Le dortoir des garçons est la haut, et nous c'est juste là, lui montra Ginny.

Quand elles passèrent la petite porte en bois, elle se retrouvèrent dans un couloir ou s'alignaient les porte des différents dortoirs. Ginny ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait vers le fond du couloir. Tout comme la salle commune, le dortoir était teinté de rouge et était très réconfortant. Il y avait 4 lits à baldaquin et une petite table de chevet à côté de chacun d'entre eux. 3 filles étaient déjà en train de défaire leur bagage et les regardaient l'air intrigué.

\- Et voila c'est ici qu'on dort. Salut les filles je vous présente Penny c'est la nièce du professeur Lupin.

\- Salut, dit l'une des filles. Je m'apelle Alice.

\- Et moi c'est Henley dit l'autre.

\- Moi je m'appelle Katy, bienvenue à Poudlard.

\- Merci beaucoup je suis ravie de toutes vous rencontrer, dit elle timidement.

\- Viens ça c'est ton lit, lui montra Ginny.

\- Oh Taffy !

\- Tu as une chouette adorable ! Dit Katy.

\- Merci, dit Penny.

\- Tu sais tu peux la mettre dans la volière, la renseigna Henley.

\- Oui c'est vrai elle sera mieux qu'ici ! On ira demain, confirma Ginny

Toutes les filles du dortoir avaient l'air gentille. La première, Alice, était blonde aux yeux bleus, l'autre Henley était une grande fille avec de long cheveux châtain, et enfin Katy était une jolie petite fille au cheveux noir et bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les hanches. Les lits avaient l'air très confortable, ils étaient entourés de beaux rideaux rouge et or. Penny enleva sa cape, et ses chaussures et chercha dans sa valise son pyjama. Elle se hâta de l'enfiler et se glissa sous les draps. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas la force de défaire sa valise. Après avoir dit bonne nuit à ses 4 camarade de dortoir, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormis quelques minutes après.


	12. Chapitre XII : Poudlard

C'était ce matin que Penny allait commencer à aller en cours. Aujourd'hui, elle avait métamorphose et soins aux créatures magiques le matin et potions l'après-midi. Ce qui était bien, c'était que les cours de soins aux créatures magiques étaient nouveaux pour tout le monde, elle n'aurait donc pas de retard. A part ces 4 camarades de chambre, Penny ne connaissait personne en troisièmes années. Donc durant le petit déjeuner, Ginny lui présenta quelques personnes de sa classe. Et après un très copieux petit-déjeuner, elles se rendirent devant la salle de métamorphose. Ginny et Penny étaient devenue très amies au Terrier, où elles avaient passé presque tout leur temps ensemble. Ginny l'avait beaucoup aidé dans l'apprentissage de certains sortilèges et maintenant, elle l'aidait à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard. Quand elles furent enfin arrivée à proximité de la salle, elle virent des élèves de Gryffondor attroupé devant. Le Professeur McGonagall les invita à entrer et Penny eu le plaisir d'admirer une nouvelle salle de Poudlard. La classe était plus petite que la grande salle mais restait tout de même impressionnante. A côté du bureau de la professeure se trouvait deux grandes mappemondes ainsi qu'un grand tableau noir. Quand tout le monde fut enfin installé le professeur McGonagall les salua :

\- Bonjours les troisièmes années !  
\- Bonjours professeur, répondirent ils tous en cœur.  
\- On ne va pas tarder plus, ouvrez vos livres pages 5 nous allons voir comment changer une plume en couteau. J'ai mis une plume par binômes vous essayerez à tour de rôle, annonça elle.  
La métamorphose était très compliquée, en plus de ça, c'était l'une des seules matières que Penny avait seulement appris théoriquement. Le professeur McGonagall expliqua pendant 20 minutes comment métamorphoser la plume en couteau en faisant des schémas à l'aspect compliqué au tableau.

\- Tu veux commencer ? Demanda Ginny quand le Professeur de méthamorphose leur dit de débuter la pratique.  
\- Non non, je n'ai pas beaucoup pratiqué la métamorphose je préfère le faire après toi, avoua Penny.  
\- Donc cette partie devra être la lame et ça, le manche, dit Ginny en examinant la plume. Bon, allez c'est partit !  
Après quelques minutes de concentration la plume se transforma en couteau. Décidément, Ginny était vraiment une sorciere très douée.  
\- Waw ... lâcha Penny impressionnée par sa rapidité.  
\- Oh je ne suis pas trop mauvaise en méthamorphose, dit-elle, il faut appeler le professeur McGonagall maintenant, dit-elle en levant la main. 

Elle vint les voir après être passée voir les métamorphoses de plusieurs autres élèves qui se trouvaient au premier rang.

\- Très bien Miss Weasley, dit elle en reméthamorphosant le couteau en plume. Ah oui Miss Lupin, vous viendrez me voir après le cours, j'ai quelque mots à vous dire.  
Penny hocha la tête l'air un peu anxieuse. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait sûrement fait quelque chose de travers et qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sûrement parce que tu es nouvelle. Allé à toi ! Dit Ginny en rapprochant la plume de sa camarade. 

Après 5 minutes à essayer de métamorphoser la plume, Penny abandonna. Pour le moment, elle avait seulement réussi à changer la plume en lame de laquelle, on voyait sortir par endroit des restes de plume.

\- Oh, tu sais, c'est déjà un bon début, avec de l'entraînement ça viendra, la rassura Ginny.  
\- J'espère, dit-elle d'un air désespéré.  
À la fin du cours, comme prévus, Penny se rendit devant le bureau du professeur de méthamorphose.  
\- Miss Lupin, votre oncle m'a informé de votre cas spécial. Il m'a dit que vous aviez bien avancé en sortilège et en défense contre les force du mal. Néanmoins, j'ai constaté que vous aviez de grosses lacunes en métamorphose. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, cela ne sera pas facile, mais je me propose de vous donner des cours en plus de ceux que vous avez pour relever votre niveau.  
\- Merci beaucoup professeur.  
\- Malgré tout, je veux que vous vous entraîniez dans vos temps libre, les cours seuls ne suffirons pas. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?  
\- Non, j'ai tout compris.  
\- Je vous donnerez les jours et les heures des cours la prochaine fois.  
\- D'accord, merci professeur.

\- On a quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle à Ginny qui l'attendait devant la porte.  
\- Soins aux créatures magiques, il faut traverser le parc, comme ça, tu pourras visiter un peu en même temps. 

Penny n'avait rien vu de l'extérieur de Poudlard à cause de l'orage de la veille. Le parc du château était immense et verdoyant. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient dans le parc, elles distinguaient au loin le garde chasse Hagrid qui attendait devant sa cabane. Elles étaient les premières à arriver près du géant.

\- Bonjour Hagrid ! Dit Ginny avec enthousiaste.  
\- Oh bonjour Ginny, qui t'accompagne ?  
\- Penny, je suis nouvelle, se présenta-t-elle.  
\- C'est la nièce du professeur Lupin, ajouta Ginny.  
\- Ah oui, il m'a parlé de toi hier, tu te plaît a Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, c'est vraiment un endroit vraiment fantastique !  
\- Hagrid avec qui sommes-nous ?  
\- Les Serpentard, répondit Hagrid.  
\- Nom d'une gargouille ! Et moi qui pensait qu'on serait avec eux qu'en potion ! S'exclama Ginny  
\- Ah les voilà qui arrive ! Dit Hagrid 

Au loin, une foule d'élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor descendaient le long du petit chemin de terre qui menait à la cabane de Hagrid.

\- Allé venez, approchez-vous, dit Hagrid quand tous les éleves furent arrivés. On va aller en bordure de la forêt aujourd'hui. 

Ils suivirent Hagrid vers la forêt interdite, et la longèrent pendant 5 minutes. Arrivé sur place, ils étudièrent des petit lézard argentés, près d'une mare. Le cours de Hagrid était très intéressant. Ils devaient faire un dessin du petit reptile puis étaient reparti en directions du château. En arrivant vers la cabane de Hargrid, Penny vit son cousin qui attendait plongé dans un livre. Les élèves se dispersèrent, et Penny et Ginny allèrent voir Ted.

\- Teddy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Penny surprise de sa visite.  
\- Un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu étais en soins aux créatures magiques ce matin, étant donné que je ne t'ai pas vu hier, je voulais savoir, comment ça se passait et te faire visiter éventuellement, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Oh merci c'est gentil !  
Hagrid arriva derrière eux et fit un signe de mains à Teddy.  
\- Bonjour Teddy !  
\- Bonjour Hagrid, comment allez vous ?  
\- Je vais bien merci ! Félicitation ton père ma dis que tu avais était nommé préfet !  
\- Merci beaucoup ! On va vous laisser Hagrid il faut que j'aille faire visiter Poudlard a Penny.  
\- Oh oui bien sûr, à bientôt ! Dit le géant. 

Ils rentrèrent dans le château où son cousin entrepris de lui montrer les moindres petits recoins de l'école. Après lui avoir montré les cachots où se déroulaient les cours de potion, et la salle de sortilèges. Il se rendit dans les sous-sols du château.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
\- Il faut que je te montre la salle commune de Poufsouffle. 

Après avoir passé plusieurs tableaux, son cousin tourna vers la droite vers un petit coin sombre. Il s'arrêta devant des tonneaux de vinaigre empilé. Sur le mur était accrochée une nature morte, Penny pensa que comme chez les Gryffondor, l'accès de la salle commune devait être protégé par un mot de passe.

\- Je te montre ma salle commune en cas de problème. Je vais aussi te montrer comment entrer, mais attention Penny, tu ne dois t'y rendre qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, je pourrais avoir beaucoup d'ennuis si on savait que je te montre ça puisque tu n'es pas à Poufsouffle.  
\- Si tu ne dois pas le faire pourquoi on fait ça maintenant, n'importe qui pourrais nous voir !  
\- Oui c'est vrai, tien, j'ai pu prendre une cravate de Poufsouffle met la personne ne te connais encore, donc on pensera que tu est une premiere année, dit il en lui tendant la cravate jaune et noir. 

Penny la prit et la mit à la place de celle de Gryffondor.

\- Parfait ! Pour l'ouvrir tu doit taper sur un rythme spéciale sur le deuxieme tonneau en partant du bas au milieux de la deuxieme rangé.  
\- Je n'ai absolument rien compris ! S'exclama Penny en regardant son cousin l'air intrigué.  
\- T'inquiète, je vais te montrer ! 

Teddy tapa 6 coups sur le tonneau situé au milieu de la seconde rangé et la nature morte bougea transformant les fruits en un visage qui leur souriaient. Puis le tableau laissa entrevoir le passage dans la salle commune. La salle commune des Poufsouffle ressemblait à un terrier. Les plafonds étaient bas et la pièce était baignée de soleil malgré le fait qu'il soit dans les sous-sols du château. Des petits fauteuils confortable étaient disposés dans la pièce et des petites portes rondes menaient aux différents dortoirs. Par chance, aucun élève n'était dans la salle commune, car c'était l'heure du déjeuner.

\- C'est vraiment joli ici !  
\- Oui, c'est pas mal, mais on ne va pas tarder ici, il faut allé manger si tu ne veux pas être en retard au cours de Rogue, et crois moi, ce serait vraiment la pire des choses à faire pour ton premier jour !  
\- C'est sûr ! Pourquoi George a-t-il dit que Rogue te détestait plus particulièrement toi et Harry ? Demanda Penny.  
\- Ah ça, c'est parce qu'il déteste nos parents ! Expliqua il en montant les escalier qui menaient au hall d'entrée du château.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? les parents de Harry ne sont même pas en vie !  
\- Oui c'est vrai mais quand il était jeune mon père, le père de Harry, et Sirius étaient meilleurs amis et ils se battaient tout le temps avec Rogue d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.  
Enfin des histoires d'école, c'est vraiment ridicule que Rogue nous déteste comme ça et puis nous, on ne lui a jamais rien fait ! Expliqua-t-il.  
\- C'est vraiment injuste, ajouta Penny.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, bon, je te laisse là, je crois qu'il y a les jumeaux là-bas, tu n'as cas manger avec eux, tu te souviens où sont les cachots ?  
\- Oui oui.  
\- Allez courage Penn ! Dit il en s'éloignant. 

Penny alla s'asseoir à côté des jumeaux, il était déjà 12h 30, et son cours commençait à 13h, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de manger pour ne pas arriver en retard à son premier cours de potion.

\- Bah alors Penny, dit Fred, ça y est Teddy t'a convertie ?  
\- C'est vrai, tu nous quittes déjà ! T'es pas bien avec nous ? Continua George.  
\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Penny intriguée.  
\- Ta cravate, dit Ron qui était assis en face avec Harry et Hermione.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de l'enlever.  
\- C'est comment là-bas ? Demanda Ron avec curiosité  
\- Oh c'est... Jaune, enfin, c'est vraiment différant de notre salle commune, mais c'est très joli.  
\- Ron tu sais que tu as des photos de toutes les salles communes dans l'histoire de Poudlard. S'indigna Hermione.  
\- ça va Hermione, je ne peux pas tout savoir ! Répliqua Ron  
\- Les cours se sont bien passer ? Demanda Hermione  
\- Oui, j'ai bien aimé le cours de soin au créature magique, par contre je suis vraiment nul en métamorphose, je vais avoir des cours en plus. Répondit elle en croquant dans une pomme.  
\- Super répondit Hermione.  
\- Je ne vois pas trop ce qui a de super à ça, répliqua Fred, des cours de rattrapage en métamorphose, on a connue mieux quand même !  
\- Moi j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des cours de métamorphose, en plus c'est vraiment très intéressant surtout avec le professeur MacGonagall !  
\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Ginny ? Demanda Penny.  
\- Non, tu la retrouveras en classe je pense.  
\- D'ailleurs, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder, il est déjà 12h 55 !  
\- Oui dépêche toi, lui dit Harry. 

Penny pris ses affaires, et commença à ce lever quand Hermione cria :

\- Penny ! Ta cravate !  
\- Oh oui merci, elle se rassit et changea de cravate à toute vitesse.

Dans la précipitation, elle l'avait mis n'importe comment, mais peux importe. Elle traversa la grande salle en courant. Elle aller être en retard, il était 12h 58 et elle n'avait même pas descendu l'esclalier qui menait au cachot. En courant dans l'escalier étroit, elle faillit trébucher à plusieurs reprises, mais arriva à se rattraper a chaque fois. Elle pouvait désormais apercevoir la porte de classe ainsi que le professeur Rogue qui s'apprêtait à refermé. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, le maître des potions la toisa.

\- Puis je savoir qui vous êtes ?  
\- Euh, je ... je suis Penny, Penny Lupin, dit elle essoufflé.  
\- Lupin ? Dit il en haussent les sourcils. Ah oui, c'est vrai, le directeur m'a parlé de votre cas. Laissez-moi vous dire Miss Lupin que même si vous êtes nouvelle rien ne vous autorise à être en retard, et encore moins dans mon cours. J'enlève 5 points a Gryffondor, allé dépêchez vous d'allé vous asseoir ! Dit froidement le maître des potions. 

Penny ne dit rien, c'était vraiment injuste, techniquement, elle n'était pas en retard, elle était arrivée pile au bon moment, pendant que Rogue lui parlait les élèves étaient en train de s'installer. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny.

\- Quel vieux crapeau, lui murmura Ginny !  
Tonks avait raison pensa-t-elle, Rogue la déteste, tout comme il déteste Teddy, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser démonter ! Le professeur Rogue leur expliqua comment réaliser une potion de rattatinage, cette fois-ci Penny était seule, elle nota toutes les instructions à la virgule près. Elle devait être irréprochable, si elle faisait tout parfaitement, Rogue ne pourrait rien lui dire. Elle coupa soigneusement ses racines de marguerite et éplucha sa figue sèche. Rogue passait dans les rangs pour voir les préparations de chacun et par chance, il ne lui fit aucune remarque. À la fin, sa potion avait le même aspect et la même couleur que celle de Ginny ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Quand fut venu le temps de montrer ça potion au prof, rogue se contenta de lâcher un :

\- Mmm mouai, peux mieux faire ..  
Qui l'a contenta largement. En effet avec la métamorphose, les potions étaient la seule matière que Penny n'avait pas pu expérimenter au Terrier. Bien sûr, elle avait lu attentivement tous les livres qui se rapportaient aux potions, mais toutes ses connaissances sur le sujet étaient purement théoriques. Elle fut donc très soulagée de voir qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en potion. Quand le moment de nettoyer arriva, elle tenta de jeter un sort de récurage qui ne fonctionna pas du tout, alors Ginny le fit discrètement à ça place et elle purent enfin sortir de la classe.


	13. Chapitre XIII : Le saule cogneur

Une semaine était déjà passée à Poudlard, et Penny commençait à prendre ses marques petit à petit. Hormis le petit incident qui avait eu lieu lors de son premier cours de potion tout se déroulait à merveille. Les cours de sortilège et de défense contre les forces du mal s'étaient très bien passés grâce à l'entraînement intensif qu'elle avait suivi durant les vacances. Elle avait été tellement occupé par les devoir que les professeurs n'avaient pas hésité à leur donner dès la première semaine, elle n'avait pas pu voir son oncle. Mais après déjeuner, elle avait un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, elle en profiterait pour discuter avec lui de sa première semaine. Pendant le déjeuner, Hedwige la chouette de Harry fit irruption dans la grande salle. Elle se posa doucement près de son maître pour lui remettre un bout de parchemin.

\- C'est Hagrid, il nous propose d'aller prendre le thé en fin d'après-midi, dit-il.

\- Moi, je ne pourrais pas, dit Ginny, je doit terminer mon devoir de divination pour demain ...

\- Tu pourras venir Penny ? demanda Hermione.

\- Ça dépend, je suis invitée ? Répondit-elle.

\- Bien sûr que tu es invitée, s'exclama Ron.

\- C'est d'accord, je termine à 14h !

\- Parfait ! Dit Harry. On se retrouve vers 14h 15 devant chez Hagrid alors. Tu sais où c'est ?

\- Oui, je saurais retrouver mon chemin.

Cette après-midi Penny assista à son cours botanique, puis elle se rendit en défense contre les forces du mal. Comme elle l'avait décidé plus tôt dans la journée, elle alla voir son oncle quand tout le monde eut quitté sa classe :

\- Bonjour Tonton, le salua-t-elle.

\- Oh Bonjour Penny ! Alors cette première semaine ?

\- Très bien, sauf peux être en métamorphose, je n'y arrive pas très bien. Mais le reste, c'est plutôt bien passé. Je suis juste arrivée en retard en cours de potion ...

\- J'imagine que le professeur Rogue ne t'a pas raté.

\- En effet, j'ai fait perdre des points à Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis content que le reste se soit bien passé. Je voulais venir te voir, mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai était plutôt débordé cette semaine. C'est toujours très chargé les premières semaines de cours, s'excusa Remus.

\- Oh non ne t'en fait pas, je me suis très bien débrouillée ! Dit Penny.

\- Tant mieux ! En tout cas, tu sais que si tu as un problème, tu peux me venir me voir, à n'importe quelle heure, du jours où de la nuit. Enfin si c'est la nuit fait attention à Rusard, tu pourrais te faire punir, dit-il d'un air rieur.

\- D'accord, je n'hésiterais pas, approuva-t-elle.

\- Sinon tes options te plaisent ?

\- Oh oui, enfin pour le moment, je n'ai eu que soin au créature magique, l'étude des moldus commence la semaine prochaine. D'ailleurs Hagrid m'a proposé de venir boire le thé dans sa cabane à 14h. Répondit-elle.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de sa part. On se recroisera peu être là-bas, il fallait que je passe voir Hagrid. Tu devrais partir si tu veux arriver à l'heure, l'averti son oncle.

\- Ah oui, tu as raison, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, à plus tonton, dit elle en sortant de la salle de classe.

\- À tout à l'heure ma grande !

Penny redescendit les longues marches du château et se retrouva dans l'imence hall d'entrée d'où on pouvait voir le parc du château. Au-dehors, une pluie battante tombait, il était donc impossible pour elle de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait plus le temps et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps avec ce temps. Penny pris donc l'initiative d'aller se renseigner auprès d'un petit groupe d'élèves qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. En se rapprochant pour les aborder Penny se rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'élèves de Serpentard. Elle faillit faire volte-face, puis elle se dit que cela était idiot d'avoir de tels préjugés. Le garçon qui semblait être le meneur du groupe la toisa quand elle arriva à leur niveau et la regarda avec un drôle d'air. Penny demanda directement :

\- Excuse moi de te déranger, je suis un peu perdu, tu saurais ou se trouve la cabane de Hagrid le garde chasse ?Demanda-t-elle.

\- Perdu ? Comment tu peux être perdu, tu es quoi en troisième année au moins, dit le garçon au visage pâle.

\- Euh...oui mais je suis entrée cette année à Poudlard, dit elle en ne comprennent pas pourquoi il ne se contentait pas de lui indiquer le chemin.

\- Tu vois l'arbre là bas, dit il en pointant du doigt l'endroit où semblait se trouver l'arbre. Tu passes devant et tu continues, tu trouveras la cabane de Hagrid.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

\- Si je peux aider, dit il en regardant ses deux amis.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, elle eut des doutes sur ce que le garçon lui avait dit. Elle s'arrêta et se dit qu'il était sûrement plus prudent d'allé demander à son oncle qui devait encore se trouver dans son bureau. Mais après tout le garçon devait mieux connaître Poudlard qu'elle et elle décida de lui faire confiance. En plus si ce n'était pas le bon chemin, elle n'aurait qu'à revenir sur ses pas et rentrer au château. Elle repéra l'arbre que l'on distinguer à peine, mis sa capuche et s'aventura dans le parc. Elle avait très froid et était trempé jusqu'au os, mais elle n'était pas loin du grand arbre ce qui la rassura. Quand elle arriva au niveau de l'arbre, elle s'arrêta pour faire une pause à l'abri quelque second. Alors qu'elle essorait sa cape qui était gorgé d'eau, elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle qui la fit sursauter. Elle pensa tout d'abord à un coup de tonnerre, mais quelques secondes après le grondement se fit entendre à nouveau. Quand elle se retourna, elle fut surprise de voir les branches de l'arbre gigantesque s'abattre violemment le sol. Penny commença à courir pour échapper aux branches qui étaient de plus en plus proches d'elle, mais une autres branche lui barra la route. Elle était prise au piège, les branches s'agitaient autour d'elle comme des démentes. Penny se laissait peux à peux gagner par la panique, il n'y avait aucune issue. Dès qu'elle essayait de se faufiler une branche menaçait de s'abattre sur elle. Penny se demandait combien de temps encore, elle allait pouvoir éviter les branches. L'arbre l'avait déjà atteint à plusieurs endroits, elle était épuisée et le froid glacé ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. En dernier recours, elle sortit sa baguette pour jeter un sort de protection qui ne fonctionna pas. Évidemment, les sorts de protection ne fonctionnaient qu'en cas d'attaque d'un autre sorcier. Elle s'apprêtait à jeter un autre sort quand une branche la projeta violemment au sol.  
Lorsqu'elle essaya de se relever une autre branche la frappa à la tête. Alors qu'elle se réveilla, elle vit quatre visages penchés au-dessus d'elle. Elle mit quelques secondes pour les reconnaître, c'était Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hagrid.

\- Oh mon dieu Penny on a eu tellement peur pour toi, s'exclama Hermione.

\- Doucement Hermione laisse la se réveiller en paix ! Dit Ron.

\- Tais-toi Ron !

\- Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour vous disputer tous les deux ! Les gronda Hagrid. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui enfin, ça aurait être pire.

\- Harry est allé prévenir ton oncle, ils ne devrait plus tarder, dit le géant.

\- Merci beaucoup Hagrid. Comment j'ai atterri ici ?

\- On était chez Hagrid et on c'est dit qu'avec se temps tu ne retrouverais surment pas ton chemin alors on est aller te chercher au château. Sur le chemin, on a vu que le saule cogneur agitait ses branches. Alors on a couru pour voir si quelqu'un ne se faisait pas attaquer. Quand on est arrivé Hermione a jeté un sort pour l'immobiliser, on t'a vu par terre et on t'a directement ramené à l'infirmerie, expliqua Ron.

\- Waw merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous je crois que je serais je serais rester là bas encore des heures, les remercia Penny.

Chaque centimètre de son corps lui faisait mal. Et elle saignait abondamment sur le front là où le saule l'avait touché. Elle tenta de se relever pour s'assoir, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ça ne serais pas possible tellement la douleur était intense.

\- Remus et Harry ne vont plus tarder. Ah quand on parle du loup, dit Hermione.

\- Penny ! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète. Je me suis juste fait malmener par le saule cogneur ... Dit-elle.

\- Je crois que se faire attaquer par cet arbre fou est justement une excellente raison de s'inquiéter ! Mais pourquoi tu es allé là-bas ? Je croyais que tu devais te rendre chez Hagrid, dit Remus.

\- Et c'est justement ce que je faisais, dit elle.

\- Mais la cabane de Hagrid est à l'opposer du saule cogneurs ! S'exclama son oncle

\- Ah bon ? dit Penny incrédule.

\- Oui Penny, nous avons dû traverser tout le parc pour pouvoir te retrouver, dit Hermione.

\- Je ne trouvait plus le chemin pour y aller alors j'ai demandé à d'autres élèves comment m'y rendre, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais qui t'a dit que c'était par là ? Demanda Harry

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas. Je sais juste qu'il était à Serpentard, dit Penny.

\- Tu peux nous le décrire peut-être qu'on le connaît, dit calmement Hermione.

\- Mes souvenirs ne sont pas très clairs, mais il me semble qu'il était blond.

\- Malfoy ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Sans aucun doute, ajouta Harry.

\- Attendez les garçons pas de conclusion hattive, dit Remus.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont raison, avoua Hermione.

Madame Pomfesh revint un petit flacon à la main.

\- Je vais vous demandez de partir ! Allé, c'est une infirmerie ici pas un stade de Quidditch !

\- On repassera plus tard Penny, repose-toi bien dit Harry.  
\- D'accord, et encore merci, dit-elle.

\- Je peux rester un peu avec elle ? Demanda Remus visiblement inquiet.

\- Bien sûr Remus, vous c'est différent ! Dit l'infirmière.

\- Merci Pomona.

Son oncle prit un petit tabouret en bois et s'assit à son chevet.

\- Et moi qui t'avais dit que rien ne pourrais t'arriver.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que je serais vite sur pied, le rassura Penny. Et puis c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du tenter la chance, j'aurais du vérifier que j'empruntait le bon chemin au lieux de faire confiance à n'importe qui.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute du tout, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! S'exclama son oncle.

\- Je suis trop naïve, c'est toujours comme ça, je fais tout le temps avoir ...

\- Quand on trouvera qui t'a fait cette stupide blague, j'irais voir Dumbledore !

\- Non, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas. Ce n'est vraiment rien tu sais, dit Penny prise de panique.

\- Penny, par chance ils sont arrivés à temps, mais ça aurait pu être bien plus grave !

\- Je sais, mais tout va bien, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiète.

\- Tout ne va pas bien, tu as été gravement blesser, tu es couverte de bleus, celui qui a fait ça mérite une punition sévère !

\- Je t'en pris tonton ne dit rien, je ne veux pas me faire remarquer dès ma première semaine.

\- N'insiste pas Penny, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Bon, je vais te laissé te reposer, j'ai un cours à assuré dans moins de 15 minutes. Surtout passe me voir quand tu seras sortie, je serais dans mon bureau, dit son oncle en la regardant affectueusement.

\- Promis, dit Penny en souriant.

Son oncle s'apprêtait à partir, il se retourna et lui dit :

\- J'ai eu vraiment très peur tu sais.  
Puis il partit.

A ce même moment Madame Pomfesh revient et lui tendit un verre rempli d'une substance peu ragoutante. Penny bu tout d'une traite en se bouchant le nez, mais senti tout de même le goût atroce de la mixture. Néanmoins, la potion était efficace, car presque instantanément, elle sentit la douleur s'estomper.

\- Combien de temps je devrais rester ici ?

\- Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à demain. Même si vous ne ressentez pas la douleur, il faut que vos blessures guérissent, et cela risque de prendre du temps. Je reviens, je dois encore vous donner une potion.

La deuxième potion que Penny bu était bien meilleure que la première et avait même bon goût.

\- C'est une potion de Sommeil, annonça l'infirmière au don magique. La première potion peut vous empêcher de dormir, c'est pour cela que je vous l'ai donné.

\- Merci, dit Penny.

La potion mis que quelque minute à agir et Penny plongea dans un profond Sommeil.  
Madame Pomfesh la réveilla pour lui donner son dîner, qu'elle mangea à moitié endormie, puis elle se rendormit instantanément après avoir terminé.


	14. Chapitre XIV : Une nuit de pleine lune

Penny se réveilla, à l'infirmerie. Elle voyait le soleil briller dehors, alors son premier réflexe fut de regarder la montre qu'elle portait autour du poignet. Il était 16 h, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait dormi si longtemps !  
Quand elle se releva, Madame Pomfresh vint la voir. Elle l'examina, et quand elle eut fini, elle lui annonça :

\- Vous pouvez partir tout est rentré dans l'ordre mademoiselle Lupin.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et vérifia qu'elle avait tous ses livres pour pouvoir assister au cours de métamorphose. Elle serait très certainement en retard, car le cours commençait à 16h30, elle aurait très bien pu ne pas y aller, mais elle n'avait plus très envie de se promener seule dans le château. De plus, Penny ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer un cours de métamorphose, car c'était la matière où elle avait le plus de difficulté.

Au moment où elle arriva devant la classe de métamorphose, elle remarqua que la porte de la salle était légèrement entre ouverte, cela signifiait que les élèves venaient de rentrer en classe. Penny poussa doucement l'immense porte et le professeur Macgonagall lui fit signe d'entrer. Comme à son habitude, elle alla s'asseoir à coté de son amie Ginny qui lui avait gardé une place.

\- Salut Penny, tu vas mieux ? Demanda Ginny dès que Penny se fut assise.

\- Oui beaucoup mieux, Madame Pomfresh fait du très bon travail ! Dit-elle.

Le professeur Macgonagall leur lança un regard sévère à travers ses lunettes carrées, et les filles se turent, il valait mieux qu'elle terminer leur conversation plus tard. Comme toujours le cours de métamorphose se déroula non sans difficulté pour Penny . Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'entraîner, elle était donc toujours aussi mauvaise qu'au cours précédent. A la fin du cours, Penny alla voir le professeur de Métamorphose pour qu'elle lui fasse parvenir son nouvelle emplois du temps, avec ses cours supplémentaires.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, dit le professeur. Pour vos cours Mrs Lupin, se sera tous les jeudis à 17h30 dans cette salle. Je vous ai aussi mis des cours de vol sur balai, votre oncle m'a dit que vous ne saviez pas voler. Ces cours se déroulerons sur le terrain de Quidditch avec un élève de cinquième année qui est également à Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois, dit elle en lui tendant l'emplois du temps.

\- Merci, bonne fin de journée professeur, dit Penny.

\- Merci Mrs Lupin, à vous aussi.

-Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? Lui demanda Ginny qui l'avait attendu à l'extérieur de la salle.

\- Je pense que je vais aller dans la salle commune, histoire de rattraper les cours que j'ai manqué.

-D'accord, mais rassure toi, tu n'as pas loupé grand chose, dit Ginny.

Les deux amies s'installèrent à une table dans leur salle commune. Et en effet, quand Ginny lui montra les leçons qu'elle avait raté, il n'y avait qu'un cours d'histoire de la magie à recopier.

\- Par contre, il faudrait que tu demandes a quelqu'un pour les cours d'étude des moldus, dit Ginny

\- Attend, je vais te les passer, dit Katy qui se trouvait à leur table.

\- Merci, dit Penny. Comment c'est passé le cours ?

\- Très bien, c'était juste une présentation de la matière, et le professeur Burbage nous a donner le programme de l'année, et c'est tout, expliqua Katy.

\- Tu vas avoir un emplois du temps vraiment chargé ... dit Ginny qui analysait le nouvel emploi du temps de son amie.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça, il va falloir que je m'organise, dit Penny en écrivant le programme d'étude des moldus.

\- C'est bizarre que ce ne soit pas Madame Bibine qui te fasse les cours de vol, dit Ginny.

\- Qui c'est ? Demanda Penny

\- C'est la prof de vol que j'ai eu en première année. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Olivier et très bon sur un balai, je suis sûr qu'il pourra bien t'apprendre a voler ! Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Oui, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il traîne souvent avec Fred et George, et par extension avec Teddy.

\- Ah d'accord, je ne vois pas du tout qui c'est, dit Penny.

\- Je te le montrerais ce soir au dîner, je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà croisé.

Vers 19h, les Penny et Ginny descendirent manger. En descendant les marches qui menaient à la grande salle, elle se rappela que son oncle lui avait dit de passer le voir en sortant de l'infirmerie, mais après tout, elle le croiserait sûrement à la table des professeurs. Néanmoins, une fois arrivé, Penny vit que son oncle n'était pas présent pour le repas. C'était la première fois qu'il ne mangeait pas avec les autres profs. Elle en conclu qu'il devait être dans son bureau, elle irait le voir plus tard dans la soirée.

À la table des Gryffondor, on la bombarda de question a propos de ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille. Ginny, comme elle lui avait dit précédemment, lui montra Olivier Dubois. Penny se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. C'était un garçon brun avec de magnifique yeux vert foncé. Elle dû se forcer a détacher ses yeux de lui est se concentra plutôt sur le contenu de son assiette, qui était bien moins intéressant. Penny ne s'était jamais intéressée aux garçons. La première raison était qu'elle était dans un orphelinat de fille, la deuxième était qu'elle ne croyait pas en l'amour. Elle trouvait tout ça bien trop gnangnan et trop futile pour s'y intéresser. Mais elle savait bien qu'en rentrant à Poudlard, se serait inévitable, elle serait obligée de côtoyer des garçons et elle allait aussi forcement rencontrer de stupide problème de cœur. Alors elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé en regardant Olivier, mais elle était certaine que ce n'était pas normal. Mais après tout, elle allait suivre plusieurs cours de vol avec lui, donc elle verrait bien ce qui se passera à ce moment-là. Au moment de quitter la grande salle pour se rendre dans le bureau de son oncle, Penny jeta un dernier coup d'œil discret a Olivier. Mais ce fut le coup d'œil de trop, car au même moment, elle glissa est se vautra sur le sol. Elle était morte de honte. Il était presque évident que son petit regarde en direction d'Olivier n'était pas passer inaperçu auprès de lui. Et en plus maintenant tout les élèves la regardaient en contenant leur fou rire. Hermione, qui était a proximité accouru aussitôt pour l'aider à se relever, et elles sortirent toutes les deux de la grande salle loin des autres.

\- ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, moi ça va, après ma dignité, je ne suis pas sûr ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il auront tous vite oublier, la rassura Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Merci en tout cas, je dois filer voir mon oncle, remercia Penny.

\- Tu es sûr ? Dit Hermione.

\- Euh oui ... Dit Penny intriguer de cette question. Il m'a demandé de passer hier.

\- D'accord, dit elle l'air soucieuse.

Penny monta les marches rapidement et se rendit dans le bureau de son oncle d'où émané une lumière à travers la porte fermée. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, elle fut surprise. Ce ne fut pas son oncle, mais son cousin Teddy qui lui répondit.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est moi Penny.

\- Ah Penn, je suis désolé, mais là, tu ne peux vraiment pas entrer, s'excusa Tedd.

\- Et pourquoi ? Dit-elle étonnée.

\- Disons que c'est ... Compliqué...

\- Teddy laisse moi rentrer, c'est ridicule ton père m'a dit de passer le voir !

\- Désolée, mais tu devras repasser demain !

\- Ok puisque c'est comme ça ... Dit Penny agacé par la réaction de son cousin.

Alors, Penny sortit sa baguette, l'a dirigea vers la serrure et dit «alohomora ». Un déclic retentis et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi son cousin lui avait refusé l'entré. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, c'était la pleine lune ...

\- La pleine lune ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?! Je te demande pardon, Teddy j'aurais dû t'écouter, je ne penser pas ... S'exclama Penny.

Son oncle, dans le coin de la pièce, était changé en un énorme loup au pelage gris.

-En réalité ce n'est pas si grave que ça, mon père a pris sa potion, il est pleinement conscient de ce qu'il fait, donc nous n'avons rien à craindre, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit enchanté que tu le vois dans cet état, expliqua son cousin.

\- Donc, je peux rester avec toi ? Dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire a son cousin comme pour se faire pardonner.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, mais ne tardes pas, tu te feras coller par Rusard si tu traines dans les couloirs à pas d'heure.

\- C'est d'accord !

\- Au fait, joli sort de déverrouillage.

\- Merci !

\- Mon père m'a tout raconté. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui oui ça va ne t'en fait pas, l'infirmière m'a tout arrangé.

\- Je te jure si j'attrape ce petit imbécile, je lui jetterai un sort dont il se souviendra !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure, n'en parlons plus. J'en ai un peu marre de parler de ça !

\- Tu as raison, parlons de chose plus réjouissante, il réfléchit et dit avec enthousiasme, j'ai hâte que la première sortie à près au lard est lieux !

\- C'est quoi près au lard ?

\- C'est un des seuls villages de sorciers de grande Bretagne. Il y a des tonnes de chose à faire là-bas. Je te ferais visiter et tu verras.

\- Super ! Quand est-ce qu'on pourra y aller ?  
\- Pour Halloween. À Poudlard Halloween est un grand événement. Il y a un grand festin le soir comme celui de la rentrée et la grande salle et décoré avec des citrouilles ect.

\- C'est vraiment le paradis ici !

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Bien sûr, rappelle-toi que j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat ...

\- Je l'oublie souvent... C'était comment là-bas ? tu n'en n'as jamais parler.

\- Et bien, c'était un endroit plutôt triste et froid, comme si notre sort ne l'était pas assez. À vrai dire, il n'y a pas grand choses à dire, ma vie la-bas se résumait à manger, dormir et aller en cours. On avait quelque sortie de temps en temps, mais pas plus d'une fois par année. Quand je dis que ton père est mon sauveur ce n'est pas un euphémisme.

\- Je comprends que ça te fasse un gros changement d'arriver à Poudlard. Tu verras ici ta vie sera bien plus palpitante, j'y veillerai personnellement !

\- Est-ce que ton père peut nous entendre et nous comprendre ? Dit elle en regardant le grand loup qui était allongé dans le fond de la pièce.

\- Oui, comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure il reste lucide lors de ses transformations, il a juste l'apparence d'un loup.

\- Pauvre tonton, dit-elle l'air triste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est déjà une chance que Rogue puisse lui préparer de la potion pour papa.

\- Je croyais que Rogue détestait ton père.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui le demande à Rogue, donc il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

\- Ah, je vois. Tu pourrais m'aider à métamorphoser une plume en couteau ? Regarde mon emploi du temps, il est plein à craquer et ce serait bien si je pouvais échapper à quelques cours de métamorphose. Si McGonagall voit que j'ai progressé, elle m'en enlèvera surement quelques un.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais rapidement, n'oublie pas Rusard ! Je peux voir ton emploi du temps ? Demanda Teddy.

Penny lui tendit la feuille, puis chercha une plume dans son sac.

\- C'est Olivier qui va te donner tes cours de vol ? Dit-il aussi intrigué que Ginny.

\- Apparemment, dit elle en essayant de cacher sa gêne en repensant à sa chute.

\- Bon pourquoi pas, après tout c'est un très bon joueur de Quidditch.

\- Tu le connais bien ? Demanda m-t-elle en connaissant déjà réponse.

\- Oui on traîne souvent ensemble quand je suis avec les jumeaux. Il est très sympa, tu verras.

\- Ah génial ! Dit elle avec un faux sourire toujours aussi gêné.

Après 20 minutes d'essais sur la plume, les résultats étaient un peu plus concluant qu'à ses premier cours de métamorphose. Le couteau était plutôt beau malgré les quelque bout de plume que l'on distinguait un peu.

\- Bon, on a fait du bon travail ! Allé, je te ramène dans ta salle commune il est tard, dit le cousin de Penny.

\- Non pas la peine je peux y aller toute seule, je veux pas que tu te fasse coller si Rusard est la.

\- Justement, je te rappelle que je suis préfet ça a ses avantages. Je reviens tout de suite papa, dit Teddy en ouvrant la porte.

Quand le loup redressa la tête, Penny vit les yeux de son oncle dans le regard du loup. Elle lui fit un sourie et sortie du bureau derrière son cousin. Il devait être 23h et le château était entièrement vide et les bruits de pas de Penny et Teddy résonnaient dans les grands escaliers de pierre. Ils étaient presque arrivé quand un petit homme au regard noir et méchant avec une grande bouche et au grand chapeau apparu devant eux. Il était apparue si soudainement que Penny sursauta en laissant échappé un petit crie.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignait ... soupira Teddy.

\- Alors on fait une promenade au clair de lune, dit le petit homme qui leur barra la route.

\- Laisse nous passer Peeves ! Dit Teddy qui commençait a perdre patience.

\- Rusard ne serait pas très content si il savait que deux élèves se promène dans le château à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Peeves ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je te rappelle que j'ai une baguette et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça Lupin junior !  
Il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur le petit homme qui fut violement expulser après l'attaque de Tedd.

-Allé vient Penn, on ne va pas trop traîner ici ! Penny avait des difficultés à suivre les grandes enjambées de son cousin. Mais essaya de parler malgré son essoufflement.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- ça c'est Peeves. Il faut que tu fasse attention à lui il aime bien embêter les nouveau et même les anciens d'ailleurs.

\- Je croyais que les fantôme était inoffensif.

\- Oui, mais Peeves n'est pas un fantôme, c'est un esprit frappeur, c'est différent, bon je te laisse là ! Dit il quand il arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagner Teddy !

\- Avec plaisir Penn, on se voit demain, dit son cousin en lui souriant.

\- Oui à demain.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame, Penny se glissa dans la salle commune, inhabituellement calme. Cependant, elle n'était pas totalement vide, une personne l'attendais a coter de la cheminé .

\- Hermione ?

\- Penny enfin ! S'exclama t elle. Ça fait des heures que je t'attend !

\- Sérieusement ? Mais Pourquoi ?

\- Tout a l'heure tu m'as dit que tu allais voir ton oncle. Je t'ai laissé partir mais j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose je savais que c'était la pleine lune. Je voulais venir te voir mais Ron m'en a empêché, alors je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre et si à minuit tu n'étais pas revenu je serais aller te chercher, expliqua Hermione en parlant très vite.

\- Tu es vraiment adorable Hermione !

\- C'est normal. Je m'en suis vraiment voulu de ne pas t'avoir prévenue !

\- Merci beaucoup, je crois qu'on devrait aller dormir, dit Penny dans un bâillement.

\- Oui tu as raison, en plus j'ai cours à 8h30 demain, approuva-t-elle.

\- Merci encore, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que j'ai des amis sur qui compter, dit Penny devant la porte de son dortoir.


	15. Chapter XV : Un cours très particulier

Penny alla voir son oncle à la première heure le lendemain matin. Teddy, son cousin, était toujours auprès de son père.

 _\- Je peux rentrer ? Demanda-t-elle en passant sa tête par le cadre de la porte._

 _\- Oui viens je t'en prie ma grande, dit son oncle._

 _\- Ça va tonton ? Se soucia-t-elle en regardant le visage livide de Remus._

 _\- J'ai déjà connu pire, j'avoue que j'ai un peu honte que tu m'ai vu comme ça, mais ce serais arrivé tôt ou tard, soupira-t-il l'air résigné._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! S'exclama Penny._

 _\- Coucou Penny, salua une voix qui ressemblait à celle de sa tante._

 _\- Tante Dora ? Interrogea-elle en la cherchant dans la pièce._

 _\- On l'a appelé grâce au réseau de cheminette, expliqua Teddy._

En effet dans la cheminé, au milieu des flammes, se trouvait le visage de Tonks.

 _\- Comment tu vas Penny ? Demanda Tonks._

 _\- Ça va très bien et toi ? Répondit Penny._

 _\- Très bien aussi, mais vous me manquez tous les trois ! Admit-elle._

 _\- Oh toi aussi tu nous manque ma chérie, assura affectueusement Remus._

 _\- Je dois vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle ! Expliqua-t-elle._

 _\- Au revoir maman, murmura son fils, triste de la voir partir._

 _\- A bientôt Teddy !_

Une semaine était passée au château, et les premiers cours particuliers de Penny allaient débuter. Fini les après-midi à traîner des heures dans la salle commune chaleureuse des Gyffondor. A l'occasion de son dernier jour sans cours supplémentaires, elle passa la soirée avec ses amis du Terrier : Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny. Ils étaient restés à bavarder un très longtemps au coin du feu. Ce moment passé tous les six rappela à Penny toutes les soirées passées dans la chambre des jumeaux au Terrier cet été. Les six amis s'étaient couchés très tard et le lendemain le réveille fut compliqué. Heureusement Alice, qui partageait le dortoir de Penny et Ginny, les réveilla à temps pour leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Les filles dormaient à moitié durant le cours du professeur Binns, et le son habituel de sa voix lente et monotone ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

 _\- La journée va être longue, se lamenta Ginny en sortant de ce cours soporifique._

 _\- Je ne te le fait pas dire... Je crois que ce soir je vais m'endormir sur le bureau de Mc Gonnagall, ajouta Penny l'air désespéré._

Et en effet la journée passa au ralentie. Penny eut du mal à suivre son cours de métamorphose, mais elle n'eut pas trop le choix étant donné qu'elle était en tête à tête avec le professeur Mc Gonnagall. Par chance, elle eut seulement à réaliser la métamorphose qu'elle avait faite la semaine précédente avec son cousin. Quand elle put enfin rejoindre son dortoir, elle ne réitéra pas la folie de la veille, et alla directement se mettre au lit. De plus c'était demain qu'aurais lieux son tout premier cours de vol, elle ne voulait pas risquer de tomber d'un balais.

 _\- Ginny, tu pourras m'accompagner au terrain de Quidditch à 17h ? Demanda Penny durant le petit-déjeuner, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve._

 _\- Oui pas de problème, j'attendrais avec toi si Olivier n'est pas là._

 _\- Merci beaucoup, je suis un peu nerveuse, j'ai peur d'avoir le vertige, confia-t-elle anxieuse._

 _\- Tu n'auras pas à ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas que tu voles haut pour ton premier cours, et puis tu verras c'est super de voler sur un balais ! S'enthousiasma son amie._

A 17h Ginny et Penny descendirent en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Plus elles se rapprochaient du terrain, plus Penny sentait son angoisse monter. En plus de voler pour la première fois, elle allait être seule avec Olivier. Même si en soit l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, elle n'avait plus très envie d'éprouver l'étrange sensation de la dernière fois. A présent, Penny apercevait déjà les grands anneaux d'or du terrain de Quidditch qui dépassaient des gradins.

 _\- Et voilà, on y est ! Annonça Ginny en s'engageant sur la pelouse verdoyante._

 _\- Je vois ça, dit Penny en regardant autour d'elle les gradins aux couleurs des différentes maisons de Poudlard._

 _\- On a un peu d'avance, dit Ginny, mais je pense qu'Olivier ne va pas tarder. Je vais rester avec toi le temps qu'il arrive, ajouta la sorcière en lui souriant._

 _\- Ah super, la remercia Penny._

Le garçon de cinquième année ne tarda pas. A peine deux minutes après leur entrée sur le terrain, il fit son apparition, un balai sous le bras. En le voyant, Penny sentit une vague d'angoisse la traverser. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa peur. Olivier était également très grand, ou du moins bien plus grand que Ginny et Penny. Penny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser le moindre de ses faits et gestes : de sa démarche déterminée à son sourire radieux, rien chez lui ne l'a laissait indifférente.

 _\- Bonjour les filles, salua Olivier qui se trouvait maintenant tout près des jeunes Gryffondor._

 _\- Salut Olivier, voilà Penny, ton élève, présenta Ginny._

 _\- Enchanté Penny, tu verras je suis un gentil prof, rigola-t-il._

 _\- Je te la confie alors, ce serais bien que je la retrouve en un seul morceau, sinon Teddy ne seras pas très content ! Taquina Ginny._

 _\- Bien sûr qu'elle sera en un seul morceau ! Affirma Oliver._

 _\- Bon allez, à tout à l'heure, dit Ginny, je viendrais te chercher quand tu auras fini Penn !_

 _-Pas la peine Ginny, je la raccompagnerais dans tous les cas il faut aussi que je rentre au château moi, proposa Olivier._

 _\- D'accord, on se voit pour le dîner alors._

 _\- Oui toute à l'heure._

Penny suivit Olivier au milieu du terrain. Elle était toujours aussi anxieuse et s'obstinait à éviter le regard du garçon sous peine de se transformer en tomate. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas passer tout son cours à faire ça. Quand il lui tendit le balai, Penny fit l'effort de relever la tête et tenta de se maîtriser.

 _\- Tiens Penny, j'ai essayé de te prendre un balais en bonne état, mais tu sais les balais de l'école son tous assez vieux._

 _\- Merci, ça fera très bien l'affaire, dit timidement Penny en regardant le vieux balai dont la peinture était écaillée._

 _\- C'est la première fois que je donne un cours, alors si tu ne comprends pas n'hésite pas à me le dire, expliqua Olivier._

 _-D'accord, répondit-elle en hocha la tête._

 _\- Aujourd'hui je vais juste t'apprendre à voler à quelques mètres du sol, on n'est pas pressés de toute façon on a toute l'année devant nous, dit-il en lui souriant._

Penny se sentit rougir et détourna brusquement la tête. Elle se trouvait tellement niaise de réagir ainsi, mais il fallait qu'elle accepte qu'il existe des sentiments qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler.

 _\- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda Olivier qui avait remarqué le malaise._

 _\- Oui oui, dit-elle précipitamment._

 _\- On va commencer alors. Tu vas poser le balais à côté de toi, lever le bras au-dessus de lui puis tu dis "debout". Surtout concentre toi bien sur ton objectif._

 _\- Ok je vais essayer, dit Penny avec peu de conviction._

Penny essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête et visualisa son objectif comme lui avait conseillé Olivier, puis elle dit doucement "debout". Le balais monta un peu mais retomba. Il faut dire qu'actuellement il lui était bien difficile de se concentrer sur u _n balai. Malgré tout, elle ne se laissa pas décourager et elle répéta avec plus de_ détermination "Debout". Aussitôt, le balai alla se nicher au creux de sa main.

 _\- Super ! S'exclama son jeune professeur._

 _\- Ça va peux être te paraître un peu absurde mais, pourquoi ne pas simplement ramasser le balai ? Questionna Penny._

 _\- C'est pour que le balais soit en "lévitation". Si tu le ramassais et que tu l'enfourchais, il ne se passerait rien, expliqua-t-il._

 _\- Ah d'accord, rétorqua elle trouvant sa question très stupide après l'explication d'olivier._

 _\- Dans tous les cas c'était très bien ! Maintenant tu vas enfourcher le balai et pour décoller tu devras pousser dans le sol._

 _\- Ok, euh je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu le vertige donc si on pouvait commencer doucement ... fit elle, soudain prise de panique._

 _\- Bien sûr, je vais te faire voler bas. Et puis tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre je serais là si il y a un problème, la rassura-t-il._

 _\- Ok, bon, murmura-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Aller j'y vais !_

 _Penny hésita quelques fois avant de tenter un décollage, puis au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle sentit enfin son balai se soulever dans les airs. La sensation, bien que supportable, restait tout de même étrange. C'était comme si tous ses organes étaient subitement remontés._

 _\- Ça va ? Demanda Olivier._

 _\- Oui oui c'est juste un peu bancal, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

 _\- Tu vas te pencher légèrement en avant pour avancer et après tu pourras redescendre._

La jeune Gryffondor s'exécuta tout de suite après en faisant très attention et en tenant fermement son balai. Olivier resta juste à côté d'elle, pour corriger sa position et pour stabiliser le balai. Penny était tellement tétanisée que le contacte avec Olivier ne lui Après quelques allers-retours à une vitesse très réduite Olivier lui expliqua comment redescendre. Son atterrissage fut compliqué, parce que Penny n'osait pas se pencher en avant de peur de tomber. Le garçon attrapa le balai et la fit atterrir en douceur.

 _\- C'était pas mal du tout ! La félicita-t-il._

 _\- Merci, heureusement que tu m'as aidé à descendre sinon je serais restée bloqué en haut ! Avoua Penny._

 _\- Avec plaisir, je suis là pour ça. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on aille ranger le balai avant de rentrer au château ?_

 _\- Non pas du tout ! Approuva-t-elle de plus en plus à l'aise avec le jeune homme._

 _Ils se rendirent dans une sorte de petite cabane où étaient entreposés les balais de l'école. Penny déposa le sien sur un emplacement vide et Olivier pus refermer la porte avec une petite clé en or. Tous deux reprirent le chemin du retour, dans la douce fraîcheur qu'avait apporté l'automne._

 _\- Alors c'est toi le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ? S'intéressa Penny pour engager la conversation._

 _\- Oui exactement, c'est ma première année, répondit Olivier une pointe de fierté dans la voix._

 _\- Tu joues à quel poste ? Continua Penny._

 _\- Je suis gardien, l'informa-t-il._

 _\- Tu dois très bien savoir voler, ajouta la jeune fille admirative._

 _\- Je me débrouille, dit-il en faisant un petit sourire en coin qui fit fondre le cœur de Penny. Tu as déjà assisté à un match ?_

 _\- Non jamais, c'est ma première année donc je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion._

 _\- Tu pourras venir en voir un, on joue notre premier match contre les Poufsouffle octobre, proposa-t-il._

 _\- Ce serait avec plaisir, s'exclama-t-elle en continuant de mener une guerre intérieure entre son cerveau et ses sentiments qui devenaient de plus en plus envahissant._

 _Penny et Olivier arrièrent dans les grands escaliers de marbre de Poudlard que les jumeaux firent irruption derrière eux pour se mêler à leur conversation._

 _\- Alors Olivier tu nous as trouvé une nouvelle recrue ? Blagua Fred._

 _\- Je crois qu'elle manque un peu d'entraînement, répondit Olivier._

 _\- Si j'arrive à voler un peu plus haut ce serais déjà un exploit donc, si vous voulez gagner les prochains matchs il vaudrait mieux que je reste dans les gradins, ajouta la jeune sorcière._

 _\- Oh tu serais toujours plus douée que Ron, plaisanta George._

 _\- Quand est-ce qu'on commence les entraînements capitaine ? Enchaîna Fred._

 _\- Jeudi prochain normalement. J'espère que vous vous êtes entraînés cet été ! Questionna Olivier sur un ton de reproche._

 _\- Bien sûr ! Répondirent ironiquement les jumeaux en choeurs._

 _\- Ah je n'y avais pas pensé avant mais si tu veux voir ce qu'est le Quidditch tu peux venir voir notre entraînement ! Proposa Olivier à Penny._

 _\- Euh oui, pourquoi pas, accepta-t-elle._

Ils étaient à présent devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui garder l'entrée de leur salle commune. Penny s'avança pour lui donner le mot de passe, mais elle entendit de petits rires dans son dos. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Olivier jetait un regard noir au jumeaux. Elle supposait que ces rires avaient été provoqués par la proposition d'Olivier. Cependant Penny ne voulait pas se faire de films.

\- Bon, merci pour le cours on se voit mercredi du coup ? Dit-elle finalement.

\- Oui à mercredi Penny, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Penny se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir pour faire un point sur la situation. Par chance, personne n'était dans la pièce elle pourrait donc réfléchir tranquillement.

Ce sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé la dernière fois au dîner n'était donc pas un événement isolé. La situation était grave, un mois à peine était passé au château et elle avait déjà réussi à se gâcher la vie. Penny n'était pas dupe, même si elle ne voulait pas l'accepter, elle savait qu'elle ressentait bien plus que de la sympathie à l'égard d'Olivier. Elle savait également que ce serait compliqué, voire impossible de faire machine arrière maintenant que les sentiments s'étaient installés. Elle était en colère contre elle-même, désormais elle serait obligée de se supporter durant ses cours de vols. Elle trouvait ses pensées et ses réactions niaises et ridicules, même si elle avait essayé de ne rien laisser paraître.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Ginny. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de Penny.

 _\- C'était comment ce premier cours de vol ? Demanda-t-elle à Penny._

 _\- Euh c'était, bien, très bien même, répondit elle encore plongée dans ses pensées._

 _\- Ah ouais, tu n'as pas eu trop peur ? Questionna-t-elle._

 _\- Si un peu mais ça a été je ne suis pas monté trop haut, dit Penny._

 _\- Olivier a été gentil avec toi ?_

 _\- Oui très, il est vraiment ... sympa, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas rougir._

 _\- Cool je te l'avais dit ! Dit moi, tu fais vraiment une drôle de tête, tu es sûre que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle._

 _\- Bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas hein ? Dit-elle précipitamment._

 _\- Aller Penn je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer ! S'exclama Ginny._

 _\- Bon ok, il y a un truc, vraiment pas grand-chose, avoua Penny._

 _\- J'en étais sûre !_

 _\- Tu me promets de ne le répéter à personne, même pas à Hermione !_

 _\- Je serais muette comme une tombe, Promis Ginny en glissant son index sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Ok, donc, tu sais la dernière fois au dîner quand tu m'as montré Olivier, j'ai ressentis des trucs bizarres comme une sorte "d'attirance", expliqua-elle l'air dégoûté, et bah je croyais que ça ne recommencerais pas mais ça me l'a refait aujourd'hui pendant le cours de vol._

 _\- Mais c'est trop mignon fait pas cette tête !_

 _\- Je crois que "mignon" n'est pas là bon le bon mot pour décrire la situation... Je dirais plutôt, absurde ou stupide ou encore ridicule, j'ai encore plein de synonymes en réserve ! Énuméra-t-elle._

 _\- Bien sûr que non, c'est super d'être amoureuse !_

 _\- Oh non berk, rien que ce mot me donne la nausée, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant semblant de se mettre deux doigts dans la gorge._

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Ginny de plus en plus étonnée par la réaction de son amie._

 _\- Parce-que quand je suis amoureuse je perds le contrôle de moi-même. Je deviens débile, je rigole comme une idiote, je rougi à tout bout de champ, et surtout je fini toujours par souffrir ..._

 _\- Je croyais tu n'avais pas de garçons dans ton orphelinat ?_

 _\- Oui mais j'en ai déjà croisé. A une période on partageait nos cours d'anglais avec les élèves d'un autre orphelinat de garçons. C'était horrible j'étais folle amoureuse d'un garçon de ma classe, j'ai dû lui adresser la parole deux fois._

 _\- Oui mais là c'est différent. Déjà tu vas voir Olivier tous les mercredis pendant presque toute l'année, seul à seul et en plus vous partagez la même salle commune ! Releva Ginny._

 _\- Je ne veux pas espérer pour ne rien avoir à la fin ! Se lamenta Penny._

 _\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais rien à la fin ! Tu es gentille, intelligente et super jolie, c'est totalement faisable ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Olivier était un garçon inaccessible ! S'exclama Ginny._

 _\- C'est super gentil de me faire tour ses compliments, mais ..._

 _\- Aller penny je croyais que tu étais une Gryffondor ! Coupa son amie._

 _Cette phrase sonna comme un défi aux oreilles de Penny. Après tout pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Les arguments qu'avait avancés Ginny étaient tout à fait justes, elle aurait beaucoup d'occasion de voir Olivier cette année, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance._

 _\- Disons que je vais essayer. Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferais mais imaginons que je le fasse. Comment je suis censée mis prendre ? Demanda-t-elle un peu perdue._

 _\- Bonne question mais on va bien trouver ! D'abord, sois toi-même, n'en fait pas trop surtout, et essaye de t'intéresser à ce qu'il aime ça devrais marcher ! Dit-elle enthousiaste._

 _\- Bon c'est d'accord, mais je me laisse un délai de deux mois si je vois qu'il n'y a aucun espoir j'abandonnerais. C'est d'accord ? Conclu Penny_

 _\- C'est d'accord, marché conclu ! S'écria-t-elle_


End file.
